Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: Gumi tidak pernah berpikir akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubah hidupnya sederastis ini. Dia hanyalah seorang perempuan berambut dan bermata hijau yang biasa-biasa saja, namun satu kejadian kecil benar-benar telah mengubahnya. Tapi sayang ... kejadian itu telah lenyap dimakan waktu ... benar kan?/RBY side story/RnR?
1. Chapter 00: Masa Kini

.

.

.

"Aku menunggu ... namun apa yang kutunggu? Ya, mungkin yang kutunggu hanyalah angin. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat, sesuatu yang hanya bisa kurasakan dalam sekejap, sesuatu yang seperti tidak ada."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku"**

.

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Pairing(s): Gumiya x Gumi**

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Ejaan Yang Diragukan, kejanggalan-kejanggalan jika ada, diksi mepet, galau(?)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Chapter 00: Masa Kini ~From a Place You are not Here~"**

.

.

.

"Ah, Gumi-_chan_!" panggil seorang wanita berambut honey blonde sepunggung, ia melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan semangat. Sedangkan wanita berambut _teal_ di sampingnya hanya menatap kedatangannya dan dengan santai menikmati minumannya.

Si wanita yang dipanggil Gumi–wanita berambut hijau panjang kepang satu yang baru saja memasuki tempat tersebut–menolehkan kedua manik hijaunya dan menemukan dua sosok sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kafe. Gumi–atau lengkapnya Nakayama Gumi–kemudian mengambil langkah lebar menuju meja kedua sahabatnya dan ikut nimbrung dengan mereka.

"_Hisashiburi_, Rin-_chan_, Miku." Sapa Gumi setelah dia berhasil menduduki salah satu kursi yang satu meja dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Rin–si pirang yang semangat-dengan senyuman lebar menyambut kedatangan Gumi, "_Hisashiburi_ _mo_, Gumi-_chan_." Balasnya. Sedangkan si _teal_–Miku–hanya mengangguk. Gumi berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kau hanya memberiku sebuah anggukan? Jahat sekali kau." Protes Gumi. Miku–atau Hatsune Miku, ups, salah sekarang Shion Miku–menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Gumi.

"_Hisashiburi_," ucap wanita _teal_ itu kemudian, "Puas?" tambahnya. Gumi terkikik geli.

"_Mou_, Gumi-_chan_. Kau terlalu suka membuat Miku-_chan_ sebal, itu tidak baik loh." Nasehat Rin–Kagamine Rin tepatnya–yang kini menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan pasrah.

"_Gomen_, sudah kebiasaan." Kilah Gumi, ia menatap Miku yang kini perutnya sudah mulai membesar. "Uwah, apa _Hime_-_sama_ kita sedang kena _mood_ _swing_?" lontarnya, dan hal itu membuat Miku sedikit kesal.

"Gumi, terlalu banyak marah tidak baik untuk kandunganku, kau tahu?" keluh Miku, Gumi hanya tertawa dan mengangguk mengerti. Ya, Miku sudah menikah dengan Shion Kaito-_sensei_ beberapa bulan yang lalu dan kini tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka.

"Jadi untuk apa kalian memanggilku ke sini?" tanya si kepala hijau kemudian. Rin kemudian merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah amplop dari sana, satu berwarna _aqua_ dan satunya berwarna coklat muda. Ia lalu memberikan kedua amplop itu kepada Gumi.

"Itu adalah undangan, yang _aqua_ dari acara reuni kita dua minggu lagi dan satunya lagi adalah untuk pernikahanku bulan depan. Gumi-_chan_ akan punya waktu, kan?" ucap Rin, Gumi mengamati kedua undangan itu sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja akan kuluangkan waktu untuk menghadirinya, apalagi saat sahabatku sendiri akan menikah." Ucap Gumi pasti, "Aku pasti akan mengatur waktuku nanti," lanjutnya.

Wajah Rin langsung berseri mendengar perkataan menyakinkan Gumi. Ia tahu bahwa pekerjaan Gumi sebagai perawat memang tak mudah apalagi perawat UGD sepertinya, ada saja penyakit yang harus ditangani. Tapi ia sangat senang ketika wanita itu berujar dengan yakin bahwa ia bisa datang ke dua acara penting tersebut. Miku pun ikut tersenyum, namun ia masih sedikit ragu,

"Memangnya nanti tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ada?" tanya Miku memastikan, Gumi mengangguk mantap. Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, berarti aku bisa tenang." Ucap Rin, Gumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Soalnya Rin bilang, semua sahabatnya harus hadir, kalau ada yang tidak hadir ia pasti tidak akan bisa menikah dengan tenang." Jelas Miku, membuat sedikit rona merah terlukis pada pipi putih Rin. Gumi tertawa pelan.

"Ya ampun, Rin-_chan_. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Gumi setelah ia puas tertawa, Rin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Habisnya ... kalau tidak ada kalian aku tidak bisa tenang, bagaimana kalau nanti aku membuat sebuah kesalahan?" keluh Rin, Gumi dan Miku saling bertatapan.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Gumi menenangkan.

"Gumi benar, memang awalnya kau pasti gugup. Tapi tenang saja, ada Len yang akan menggandeng tanganmu. Kau pasti baik-baik saja." Lanjut Miku.

Rin kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia mengangguk cepat. "Un, _arigatou_!" balasnya.

"Tapi tidak kusangka, waktu sudah berjalan secepat ini ya..." komentar Gumi, ia mengambil cangkir _cappucino_ pesanannya yang baru saja datang dan meminumnya sedikit. "Rin-_chan_ sudah akan menikah bahkan Miku sudah mau punya anak. Sungguh, waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan sangat cepat." Lanjutnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak berniat mencari pasangan hidup? Nanti kau keburu jadi perawan tua loh," komentar Miku.

"Bukan ingin ikut mengatakan perawan tua sih, tapi apa memang tidak sebaiknya Gumi-_chan_ juga cepat mencari pasangan?" ucap Rin, ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu, "... apakah kau masih kepikiran soal Gumiya-_kun_?" lanjut Rin hati-hati.

Dan penyebutan nama itu membuat Gumi sedikit tersentak. Ia kemudian tertawa hampa, "Aku itu bodoh kan ya? Sudah tahu sesuatu tidak akan pernah kembali tapi aku tetap mengharapkannya." Ucapan Gumi itu kemudian membuka sesi curhatan mereka.

~xXx~

"_Tadaima_," salam Gumi ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi adalah satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan rumah tersebut. Tentu saja, orang tuanya kini menetap di tanah kelahirannya–Osaka–karena itulah ia sekarang di rumah sendirian. Gumi segera menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja kerjanya dan pergi mandi.

Jam dinding kamar wanita _greenette_ itu menunjukkan pukul 07.58 malam ketika dia selesai mandi. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dengan terbukanya sesi curhatan tadi dia baru bisa pulang dari kafe pada pukul 07.11, wajar kalau dia akhirnya selesai mandi pada pukul segini. Tanpa membuang waktu, Gumi segera berpakaian dan memasak makan malam. Karena ia tinggal sendirian, ia memilih untuk memasak yang simpel-simpel saja. Setelah masakannya matang, ia segera melakukan ritual makannya dan mengerjakan tugas kerjanya yang belum selesai ketika ia telah selesai makan.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, Gumi menyempatkan diri pergi ke balkon kamarnya dan duduk di pinggiran balkon itu sambil menyesap teh mawarnya, hitung-hitung relaksasi. "Hari ini langitnya cerah ya," ucapnya, senyum terukir indah dibibirnya.

Gumi kemudian menaruh tehnya di meja kecil yang ada di balkon dan mengambil sebuah kertas serta pena. Tak lama ia menggoreskan pucuk pena tersebut dan merangkai kata-kata di atasnya, "Untuk Gumiya-_kun_..." gumamnya.

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Gumiya-kun,<em>

_Hei, apa kau masih ingat denganku? Jahatnya kalau kau sampai lupa denganku. _

_Hahaha, apa kabar Gumiya-kun? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, karena aku di sini baik-baik saja kok. Bagaimana di langit? Apakah kau sedang melihat langit berbintang sepertiku? Atau di sana hanya ada gelap? Kuharap sih kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, namun tentu saja itu harapan konyol bukan?_

_Hei Gumiya-kun,_

_Sebentar lagi Rin akan menikah loh dengan Len-san. Kau pasti mengenalnya kan? Dia kan juga malaikat sepertimu dulunya. Miku juga sedang mengandung, aduh aku tidak sabar melihat persilangan gadis cerewet dengan sensei yang juga cerewet itu. Pasti lucu ya?_

_Hari ini juga aku baru dapat undangan reuni loh, pasti menyenangkan bertemu teman-teman lama. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang teman-teman sekelasku. Pengalamanku di SMA benar-benar menyenangkan! Kau tahu kan? Jadi aku tidak sabar menghadiri reuni itu!_

_Yah, bukan berarti aku membenci masa SMP-ku sih, tapi kau sendiri tahu kan seperti apa aku saat SMP? ... tapi sungguh! Aku benar-benar tidak membenci masa SMP-ku kok! Soalnya kan ... masa itu adalah masa dimana aku bertemu denganmu. Dan kau juga kan yang selalu mendukungku pada masa itu untuk berubah? Hontou ni arigatou..._

_Hei Gumiya-kun,_

_Apa kau masih ingat kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan sesaat sebelum Gakupo-kun dulu menelponku? Apa kau masih ingin mendengarnya?_

_._

_._

'_Aku ingin ikut denganmu,'_

_._

_._

_Kata-kata itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi sayang semua telah lenyap. Kau sudah tidak disampingku lagi. Gomen, kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh waktu itu ... pasti sekarang kau sudah bahagia. Walaupun mungkin kau sudah tidak di sampingku lagi ... hontou ni gomennasai..._

_Ah, kertasnya jadi jelek kan kalau kena tetesan air mata seperti ini, dasar..._

_Kalau begitu segini dulu surat dariku ya Gumiya-kun, nantikan suratku terus ya! Bye-bye~_

_._

_._

_Salam,_

_Dari yang selalu menyayangimu,_

_Nakayama Gumi_

* * *

><p>Gumi segera melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke amplop berwarna hijau muda di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya dan membawa amplop beserta cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong ke dalam kamar.<p>

Dengan perlahan Gumi meletakkan cangkir teh dan amplopnya di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci atas lemari kecil tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar berwarna coklat tua beserta kunci kecil yang tersedia di sana. Gumi kemudian duduk di atas ranjangnya dan membuka gembok yang ada pada kotak tersebut dengan kunci yang juga diambilnya. Isi dari kotak itu sendiri adalah amplop-amplop lain berbagai warna yang hampir memenuhi kapasitas kotak tersebut.

"Ternyata sudah hampir penuh ya?" gumam Gumi, ia memandangi kumpulan amplop dalam kotak itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Padahal aku sudah menulisnya, tapi sayang ... orang yang kukirimi surat ini tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk membacanya." Ucap Gumi pelan. Ia kemudian dengan cepat memasukkan amplop surat yang baru saja ditulisnya ke dalam kotak tersebut, berbaur dengan amplop-amplop yang lain, sebelum air mata kembali menodai amplop-amplop indah itu.

Gumi meletakkan kotak tersebut di samping cangkir tehnya dan mengikuti kaki jenjangnya yang membimbingnya kembali ke balkon. Ia mendongak, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang di atasnya. "Waktu aku pertama kali berharap bertemu denganmu ... juga malam berbintang seperti ini, kan? Apa hal itu bisa kembali terulang ya? Kalau bisa aku pasti berharap bertemu denganmu lagi, bukan untuk membantuku menyatakan perasaanku ... tapi untuk selalu berada di sisiku." Harapnya. Gumi akhirnya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, bertekad dalam hati dan memohon dengan sangat.

Dan dalam malam yang sunyi itu, satu permohonan telah terkabulkan. Sebuah cahaya menghampiri kotak di atas lemari kecil kamarnya dan menghilangkan amplop-amplop dalam kotak tersebut. Menggantinya dengan sebuah amplop berwarna putih bersih bertuliskan...

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Untuk orang yang kusayangi, Gumi.'**_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yeay, jumpa lagi sama saia desu wa~**

**Chiao datang dengan side story dari RBY a.k.a Right Beside You nih~**

**Ada yang nunggu ngga? Ada ya? Ada kan? Pasti ada dong~ ***maksa***#**plak

**Yep, kali ini saia bakal nyeritain Gumi~**

**Setting waktunya mungkin tiga atau empat tahun setelah RBY, .w.**

**Nah, di chapter depan saia bakal nyeritain masa lalu Gumi secara rinci, penasaran kan?~~ #**dor

**Btw, saia sendiri agak ngga jelas juga sih sama format cerita ini, tapi karena otak saia udah mutusin kayak gini ya... gitu deh~#**woy

**Cerita ini sendiri kayaknya cuman bakal sampe 4 atau 5 chapter kok, saia udah ngga mau nambah multichap panjang lagi... =_=a**

**Dan buat cerita yang lain ... saia nyicil deh, pasti ... cuman kapan apdetnya sih...** *lirik-lirik*#dor

**Pokoknya stay tune terus mantengin cerita ini ya! Otanoshimi ni~**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!~~<strong>


	2. Chapter 01: Masa Lalu Permulaan

.

.

.

"Terkadang apa yang kau cari malah tepat berada di dekatmu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Seperti udara ... selalu ada di sekitarmu namun tidak pernah dianggap."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku"**

.

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Pairing(s): Gumiya x Gumi slight Gakupo x Gumi**

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Ejaan Yang Diragukan, kejanggalan-kejanggalan jika ada, diksi mepet, galau(?)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Chapter 01: Masa Lalu ~Permulaan~"**

.

.

.

"Hei, hei, itu dia."

"Eh? Eh? Siapa?"

"Itu tuh si penyihir aneh dari kelas sebelah,"

"Oh, dia? Aduh, kok betah sih kelasnya dia."

"Iya juga ya, kalau kelasku pasti sudah kena kucil."

"Kelasnya baik banget, masih mau nerima sampah kayak dia."

"Pasti karena ada Gakupo-_sama_, dia kan baik sama semua orang."

"Cih, aku heran kenapa Gakupo-_sama_ perhatian sama anak itu."

"Iya, tapi kalau Gakupo-_sama_ yang bilang mana ada yang bisa nolak?"

"Iya juga ya,"

—dan percakapan, atau lebih tepatnya gunjingan itu terus berlanjut tanpa menemui kata berakhir. Sedangkan yang digosipkan masih menunduk, menghindari tatapan merendahkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Nakayama Megumi, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Gumi, adalah nama gadis yang sedari tadi digunjingkan. Kenapa? Oh, baiklah. Mari kita telusuri.

Rambut hijau lurus sepunggung, oke.

Pakaian seragam lengkap dan rapi, cek.

Tas selempang berisi buku pelajaran dan kacamata, sip.

Terus memangnya apa yang salah?

"Oh, Nakayama-_san_, _ohayou_." Sapa seseorang ketika Gumi memasuki kelasnya, kelas 9-2 Yoshimi _Gakuen._

"A-a-o-_ohayou_," sapa balik sekuat tenaga dari Gumi, kelopak matanya tertutup erat dan ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Teman sekelasnya pun hanya menghela napas melihat respon berlebihan Gumi, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu selalu dilakukannya setiap hari.

Tidak mendengar respon lagi dari orang yang menyapanya, Gumi langsung melesat menuju bangkunya yang ada dipojokan ruangan. Ia meletakkan tas selempangnya disamping meja dan menghela napas. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, menampakkan iris yang sewarna dengan daun-daun di musim panas. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan segebok kartu dalam tasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Gumi Point of View~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku mencoba tidak menghiraukan sekelilingku lagi dan berkonsentrasi pada kartu-kartu dalam genggamanku. Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Nakayama Megumi, panggil saja Gumi. Aku berstatus murid tingkat akhir Yoshimi Gakuen <em>Chuugakkou<em>. Aku sangat menggemari film horror dan sesuatu berbau mistis, satu-satunya kegemaranku dan bakatku adalah meramal dengan kartu tarot. Hasilnya? Oh, kalau aku sih yakin 100% dengan hasilnya. Namun banyak orang yang harapannya terlalu tinggi dan tidak menerima hasil ramalanku, lalu ketika sesuatu yang buruk sesuai ramalanku terjadi apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka memakiku dan menyebutku penyihir. Aku memiliki sifat tertutup, aku selalu gugup jika di depan orang banyak, apalagi sifat turunan mamaku yaitu pemalu. Lengkap sudah aku selalu bergetar ketakutan saat berbicara dengan orang.

"Ah, Megumi-_chan_, _ohayou_." Sapa seseorang dari sebelahku. Rambut ungunya berayun pelan dan senyum hangat tak lepas dari lekukan bibirnya.

Eh, dia siapa? Err, etto, dia Kamui Gakupo-_kun_, orang terpopuler sekaligus anak kepala sekolah ini. Rambutnya berwarna ungu panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ rendah, iris matanya pun senada dengan rambutnya. Memang sekilas Gakupo-_kun_ memanglah cantik, bahkan aku sempat mengiranya perempuan waktu pertama kali kami bertemu. Eh? Kenapa kami menggunakan _first-name basis_? Oh, kalau yang itu permintaan Gakupo-_kun_. aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi karena semua orang di sekolah ini menurutinya aku juga menurutinya saja, daripada nanti timbul masalah yang tidak-tidak.

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, "O-_ohayou_, Gakupo-_kun_." Balasku pelan, dan beruntung Gakupo-_kun_ mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan segera duduk, mengingat bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

Satu rahasia kecil di sini, umm, aku menyukai Gakupo-_kun_. Eh! Tapi tolong jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, kalau timbul masalah kan aku juga yang tidak enak. Dia sudah sangat baik padaku... aku tidak mau membebaninya lebih dari ini.

Ups, aku lupa kalau bel sudah berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan kartu-kartu tarotku dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas saat melihat sensei memasuki kelas, setelah itu aku kembali merapikan dudukku dan segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang diperlukan.

* * *

><p>~xXx~<p>

* * *

><p>"Lihat dia,"<p>

"Aduh, kenapa dia harus keluar kelas sih?"

"Iya, bikin sakit mata aja."

"Cewek kayak dia sih lebih baik lenyap saja."

Aku menunduk sepanjang jalanku. _Kami-sama_, memangnya apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin ke halaman belakang untuk makan siang dengan tenang. Kenapa mereka sangat kejam padaku?

Air mata mulai mengintip dari pelupuk mataku, mencari kesempatan untuk meluncur dan membasahi pipiku. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar semua ucapan mereka. Namun apa boleh buat? Mereka sudah berkesan buruk padaku, aku juga tidak bisa mengubahnya. Mungkin cap 'penyihir' memang sudah sesuai untukku. Aku segera mengusap kedua mataku, menghalau air mata itu.

"Uwah, kau mendapatkan banyak kiriman bekal lagi ya?" tanya seorang berambut magenta kepada seorang pemuda berambut ungu.

Ah, itu Gakupo-_kun_ dan Kasane-_san_. Eh? Iya, Kasane Ted-_san_, kalau tidak salah dia teman Gakupo-_kun_ sejak kecil. Kasane-_san_ juga memiliki nafsu makan yang banyak untuk pemuda seusianya dan sikapnya yang outgoing membuatnya populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Yah, sedikit banyak juga karena pamor Gakupo-_kun_ juga sih.

"Oh, ini? Kau mau memakannya?" tanya Gakupo-_kun_.

_Eh? Kok begitu? _

"Hee? Boleh nih? Kau tidak menyesal?" Kasane-_san_ membalasnya dengan cepat dan gembira, Gakupo-_kun_ menggeleng.

"Kau sudah tahu hanya ada satu kiriman bekal yang akan aku makan, bukan? Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua itu, aku tidak mempunyai nafsu makan sepertimu." Ucap Gakupo-_kun_.

_Ehh? Eeeeh?_

Pikiranku terus melayang memikirkan ucapan Gakupo-_kun_. Jadi Gakupo-_kun_ sudah mempunyai orang yang dia sukai? Dan selama ini bekal kirimanku juga tidak dimakannya?

Rasa sakit hati perlahan mulai menguasai hatiku. Kecewa tentu saja, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku juga tidak punya hak untuk menuntutnya agar memakan bekal buatanku kan?

Eh? Ah, iya ya, aku belum memberitahumu ya? Aku selalu menaruh bekal dalam loker Gakupo-_kun_, tentu saja loker ruang ganti klubnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tunggu di atap." Pamit Kasane-_san_, ia berjalan dengan santai ke arah tangga menuju atap berada. Sedangkan Gakupo-_kun_ berjalan santai menuju arah yang berlawanan. Mungkin untuk mengambil bekalnya di loker kelas?

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, dia berbelok ke kiri. Eh? Di sana kan ...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bingo_! Loker ruang ganti klub! Eh? Aku jadi tidak sadar mengikutinya kan.

Gakupo-_kun_ kemudian memasuki ruang tersebut ... dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar membawa sebuah tas berwarna ungu muda. Eh? Itu kan ...?

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi Point of View—END<strong>

* * *

><p>~xXx~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Gakupo Point of View~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan dengan wajah berseri setelah menemukan apa yang aku cari. Yup, aku sedang mencari bekal kiriman dari seseorang. Aku segera membawa tas bekal berwarna ungu muda itu menuju atap, tempat biasa aku makan siang dengan Ted.<p>

Kau tanya dari siapa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, pertama kai aku menemukannya adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat aku sedang sangat lapar karena latihan neraka klub memanah. Aku menemukan bekal ini dalam lokerku, tadinya kukira ini milik seseorang ketinggalan, namun ternyata itu memang untukku. Lihat saja saat aku sampai di atap nanti.

Ah, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan pintu menuju atap. Aku segera membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Oh, sudah kembali?" todong Ted ketika aku baru sampai di atap. Dasar anak itu...

"Memangnya kau kira aku yang ada di depanmu ini hantu? Tentu saja aku sudah kembali, kalau tidak memangnya apa aku bisa di sini?" Ucapku malas, aku segera duduk di dekatnya dan membuka tas bekal yang tadi.

"Uwah, _aikawarazu sugoi na_ ... _omae no bento_," komentar Ted yang mengintip isi bekal yang kubawa. Yah, aku juga tidak bisa bilang aku tidak setuju dengan komentar Ted sih. Sungguh, bekal ini benar-benar terlihat enak. Isinya tiga buah onigiri, dua tempura, saus mayones dan saus tomat pedas, salad, dan satu buah jeruk. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memakannya.

Aku segera mengambil satu buah tempura dan mencolekkan tempura itu pada mayones dan saus tomat. Aku segera memakannya dengan raut gembira, sedngkan Ted hanya melihatku dengan muka pengen. Aku segera memberinya aura pembunuhku, enak saja. Aku tadi sudah memberinya banyak bekal tadi, cuman yang ini yang tidak mau kubagi dengannya.

"Cih, pelit sekali sih!" cibirnya. Aku segera menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tadi sudah memberimu banyak bekal, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil yang ini juga." Balasku sengit, aku segera menghabiskan bekal yang baru kumakan tempuranya itu dengan cepat. Kalau tidak pasti Ted akan menatapku terus dengan muka pengen. Kulihat Ted memutar manik matanya kesal.

"Padahal aku hanya mau mencicipinya," dengusnya, pandangan mataku segera beralih dari kotak bekal itu ke Ted.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau akan merampasnya dan menghabiskannya jika makanan itu enak." Tanggapku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya teman baikku, seorang Kasane Ted, mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti perempuan. Aku langsung menatapnya ngeri.

"Hentikan wajah mengerikan itu Ted! _Kimochi warui_!" sentakku padanya, setelahnya aku segera mengemasi kotak bekal yang kumakan tadi dan menaruhnya kembali dengan rapi di tas. Aku kembali berdiri dan pamit pada Ted untuk mengembalikan tas bekal itu ke loker.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah meletakkan tas bekal berwarna ungu muda itu ke tempatnya semula dengan rapi. Aku tersenyum kecil saat memandangi tas bekal tersebut, aku segera mengambul secarik kertas yang ada di samping tas bekal itu. aku memang selalu mengambil kertas itu belakangan. Aku tidak ingin Ted mengetahuinya, karena jika dia tahu pasti aku akan disuruh berkeliling sekolah menyelidiki orang yang mengirimkan bekal ini dan memaksaku untuk menembaknya. Yah, bukan berarti aku keberatan sih. Tapi aku menyukai bekal ini karena rasa masakannya hampir sama dengan buatan seseorang.

Dan orang itu adalah seseorang yang aku sukai dari saat kami duduk di bangku tahun dua dan sekelas. Ya, aku menyukai teman sekelasku. Anak paling pendiam, paling pemalu, paling tidak berdaya di kelas. Namun dimataku, dia orang yang sangat hebat dan mengagumkan. Ya, aku menyukai Nakayama Megumi, orang paling dikucilkan di sekolah. Aku tidk terlalu mengerti kenapa dia dikucilkan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menyukainya, itu saja sudah merupakan alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk selalu membelanya dan membantunya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>__Kamui Gakupo-kun_

_Bagaimana latihanmu? Pasti lelah ya? Hari ini aku menaruh jeruk dalam bekal ini, katanya vitamin C dari jeruk bisa membantu meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh dan membuang racun dalam tubuh. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan sampai sakit ya!_

_Orang yang selalu mengagumimu_

* * *

><p>Yup, sebuah kalimat singkat itu selalu bisa membangkitkan semangatku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi kata-katanya seperti sihir bagiku. Suatu saat ... aku ingin bertemu dengannya, walaupun aku juga sedikit berharap kalau yang mengirimkan bekal ini adalah orang yang kusukai, secara rasa masakannya sama, tapi apa tujuannya? Tidak mungkin bukan?<p>

Dan tanpa kusadari bel masuk sudah berbunyi, segera aku menggerakkan kakiku untuk kembali ke kelas. Begini-begini, aku juga murid teladan tahu, aku tidak mau tiba-tiba dicap sebagai murid buruk di akhir tahun seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Gakupo Point of View—END<strong>

* * *

><p>~xXx~<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Bruk! Bruk!'<em>

'_Sret! Sret! Sret!'_

'_Puk! Puk! Puk!'_

Bingung suara apa itu? Yep, itu adalah suara dari Gumi yang sedang bertugas mengerjakan piket. Ia membalikkan meja-meja yang digunakan tadi dan menata ulang kertas-kertas di meja guru, selain itu ia juga menghapus papan. Namun kegiatan itu saja baru diselesaikannya pada pukul 05.10 sore. Padahal ia masih harus menyapu, mengelap jendela, dan mengisi daftar hadir serta jurnal.

"Aduh, bagaimana aku bisa belanja kalau begini caranya?" keluhnya, ia segera mengangkat meja-meja yang belum diangkatnya agar ia bisa segera menyapu.

'_Sreek!'_

Suara pintu yang digeser terbuka itu mengagetkan Gumi, ia segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya dan menemukan sosok Gakupo yang tengah memandangnya heran dan bingung.

"Loh? Kenapa Megumi-_chan_ masih ada di sini?" tanya Gakupo, Gumi berkedip beberapa kali dan segera terlonjak saat menyadari Gakupo mengayunkan tangan kirinya di depan wajahnya.

"A-ah, iya... hari ini aku kebagian tugas piket Gakupo-_kun_." Jawab Gumi sedikit terbata, Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa yang lain tidak ada?" tanyanya, Gumi menggeleng dan tertawa garing.

"Aku selalu kalah dalam janken, jadi hari ini aku yang mengerjakan tugas piketnya." Jelas Gumi, Gakupo sedikit mendengus mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau Megumi-_chan_ kan lemot, tidak seharusnya mereka melimpahkan banyak tugas berat ini padamu sendirian." Komentar Gakupo, Gumi sedikit menggembungkan pipinya mendengar komentar Gakupo.

"Walaupun begitu aku hampir menyelesaikannya tahu," balas Gumi tak terima. Gakupo kemudian menunjuk lantai yang masih kotor, beberapa meja yang belum diangkat, jurnal yang belum diisi dan hal-hal lain yang belum dilakukan Gumi.

"Memangnya dengan sisa tugas segini banyak, kau mau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Gakupo, Gumi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak mendengar balasan, Gakupo segera membantu Gumi mengerjakan tugas piketnya, mulai dari mengangkati bangku yang tersisa sampai menyapu seluruh lantai kelas. Walau sebenarnya sudah dilarang oleh sang terbantu(?) karena ia tahu bahwa remaja laki-laki itu pasti lelah sehabis kegiatan klub. Namun Gakupo bersikeras membantunya sampai selesai.

Tak lama kemudian, semua tugas itu telah selesai dikerjakan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15 saat Gumi mengucapkan terimakasih pada Gakupo dan ijin unuk pulang. Gakupo sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun ia masih harus ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli bahan bekal besok. Karena ia belum siap jika Gakupo mengetahui bahwa bekal itu darinya, ia jadi menolak tawaran remaja berambut terong itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Gumi segera membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk membuat bekal besok dan kertas-kertas lucu bergambar untuk menulis pesan singkatnya. Gumi melihat gambar lucu pada kertas itu sejenak.

"Malaikat ya? Apa mereka benar-benar ada?" gumam Gumi, ia kemudian mendongak menatap gelapnya langit malam yang ditaburi oleh kerlip bintang dan cahaya bulan. _'Nee, kalau malaikat benar-benar ada ... bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku? Aku sudah senang sih dia hanya mau memakan bekal dariku, tapi aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin lebih berani dan bisa menyatakan cintaku pada orang yang kusukai,'_ harap Gumi dalam hati.

* * *

><p>~xXx~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hei..."<p>

"Hei..."

Kedua kelopak mata Gumi bergetar ketika telinganya seakan mendengar sesuatu.

"Hei..."

"Hmm?" erang Gumi, ia berbalik badan dan menarik selimutnya ke atas untuk menutupi dirinya sepenuhnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan kuat pada selimutnya yang menyebabkan bunyi '_gedebuk' _dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Gumi segera membelalakkan matanya cepat, namun ia berkedip beberapa kali karena tidak mendapati warna putih pucat tembok kamarnya, melainkan ia malah mendapati dua manik mata berwarna zamrud yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Eh?" Gumi masih mencoba me-_loading_-kan pemandangan yang sekarang ada di depannya.

.

.

20%

.

.

50%

.

.

80%

.

.

100%

"UW-!" sebelum teriakan Gumi sempat lolos dari bibir kecilnya, pemilik bola mata sewarna dengan Gumi itu dengan cepat membungkam semua teriakan yang ingin diteriakkan oleh Gumi. Barulah saat Gumi tenang, pemuda itu melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Mattaku, bukannya kau yang memanggilku dan berharap padaku? Sekarang kenapa kau teriak-teriak saat melihatku?" komentarnya pedas. Gumi memiringkan kepalanya spontan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu.

Barulah Gumi menyadari sesuatu yang janggal ketika ia mengamati laki-laki itu. Rambutnya berwarna hijau seperti miliknya, kedua bola mata berwarna zamrud yang dalam, dan posturnya yang seperti remaja lelaki kebanyakan, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh ... kenapa ia memakai sayap?

"Aku bukan memakai sayap, aku memang bersayap dan aku adalah seorang malaikat tahu!" balas lelaki itu geram, Gumi tersentak sedikit.

.

.

'_Nee, kalau malaikat benar-benar ada ... bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku? Aku ingin lebih berani dan bisa menyatakan cintaku pada orang yang kusukai,'_

_._

.

Gumi akhirnya ingat tentang harapannya saat ia memandang langit kemarin, ia kemudian menatap remaja itu dengan takut-takut.

"Apa kau benar-benar malaikat?" tanya Gumi memastikan, remaja laki-laki itu memilih diam dan duduk di tepi kasur Gumi.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu, tapi ingatlah aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya. Gumi hanya menatapnya heran, laki-laki itu kemudian mencabut satu buah bulu sayapnya dan menyelipkan bulu berwarna putih bersih itu ke kedua tangan Gumi. "Berharaplah, maka aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut, ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya pada tangan Gumi yang sedang menggenggam bulu itu. Raut kaget sangat tergambar di wajah Gumi, namun rona merah juga kentara sekali mewarnai kedua pipi putihnya.

* * *

><p>~xXx~<p>

* * *

><p>"Gumi! Cepat bangun, apa kau tidak mau membuat bekal sendiri hari ini?" teriak ibu Gumi dari lantai bawah.<p>

"Hmm?" erang Gumi, ia perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, sudah pagi ya?" gumamnya, ia kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan mengucek kedua matanya pelan.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna dan kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, ia kembali mengamati keadaan kamarnya, lebih tepatnya mencari sosok yang dilihatnya kemarin. Nmun nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran makhluk lain di dalam kamarnya. Gumi pun menghela napas pelan. "Jadi kemarin mimpi ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba meninggalkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya retoris tersebut, Gumi pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk membuat bekal dan berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Melanjutkan kegiatan sehari-harinya seperti hari-hari yang lain, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

><p>~xXx~<p>

* * *

><p>"Nah, anak-anak. Kali ini bapak akan memperkenalkan murid pertukaran pelajar yang akan bersekolah di sekolah kita selama tiga bulan. Nah, silahkan masuk." Sensei kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dn memberi isyarat kepada siapapun yang berdiri di sana untuk segera masuk.<p>

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nakajima Gumiya. Mohon bantuannya untuk tiga bulan ke depan, semoga bisa kita bisa berteman baik." Salam laki-laki berambut hijau di depan kelas. Gumi langsung membatu. Ia mengenalinya ... laki-laki seusianya berambut hijau seperti dirinya, kedua manik zamrud yang tajam itu, suaranya yang maskulin, agak sengit namun menenangkan itu ... Gumi mengenalinya.

Remaja laki-laki itu sama seperti malaikat yang dilihatnya kemarin dalam mimpi!

Ketika pandangan dari kedua insan berambut daun itu bertubrukkan, Gumi langsung merasa tubuhnya menegang. Ada sedikit perasaan menggelitik di dadanya ketika manik hijau itu menatapnya. Gumi langsung menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Sedangkan sang lawan dalam adu tatapan tersebut masih menatapnya, walau kini pandangannya berganti dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

Dan kedua insan itu perlahan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata _amethys_ menangkap kejanggalan yang ada dan bergantian menatap dua objek yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Uwaah, Minna-san doumo~**

**Kabar baik semua kan?~**

**Ini dia chapter lanjutan dari MKMLMD! (singkatannya-aneh-bener, =_=')#**plak

**Yep, kali ini kita bakal bahas masa lalunya Gumi, pasti semuanya pada tau deh masa lalunya Gumi kayak apa kalo udah baca RBY! ^w^**

**Eh? Belom tau? Yooosh~**

**Baca RBY a.k.a Right Beside You dulu yah kalo penasaran~#**dor**(**promote-mulu-lu**)**

**Oke dari pada banyak omong, mending stay tune sambil review dulu yah~ :* #**dicemplungin

**Otanishimi ni~~**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE~~<strong>


	3. Chapter 02: Masa Lalu Bersamamu

.

.

.

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti. Seperti saat kau tidak bisa melihat udara, kau tidak pernah bisa membaca emosinya. Dan apa kau tahu hal paling menyakitkan dari tidak bisa melihat udara? Ya, dia bisa saja menjadi begitu panas dan begitu dingin tanpa kau sadari."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku"**

.

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Pairing(s): Gumiya x Gumi slight Gakupo x Gumi**

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Ejaan Yang Diragukan, kejanggalan-kejanggalan jika ada, diksi mepet, galau(?)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Chapter 02: Masa Lalu ~Bersamamu~"**

.

.

.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Gumi, ia kini berada di atap sekolah bersama dengan murid baru berambut hijau–Nakajima Gumiya–yang sudah menyeretnya ke sini. Gumiya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dan menatap Gumi malas.

"Bukannya kau yang berharap padaku dan membuatku tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan?" tanya balik Gumiya, Gumi membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Tapi aku tidak berbuat apa-apa!?" serunya, Gumiya menatap Gumi tajam, yang menyebabkan gadis berambut daun musim panas itu membatu.

"Kau berharap kan? Untuk membantumu bisa menyatakan cintamu? Kau sendiri yang berharap begitu dalam hatimu kan?" tanya Gumiya, "Berkat harapanmu itu aku tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan sebelum harapanmu terkabul." Lanjutnya.

Dan dengan ucapan Gumiya itu, sebuah kejadian yang dikira Gumi mimpi itu kembali terputar dalam benaknya. _'Jadi itu bukan mimpi ya?', _batinnya. Sedetik kemudian Gumi kembali membelalakkan manik hijaunya.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana caramu kembali ke sana? Sayapmu juga menghilang!?" tanya Gumi panik, ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah pada malaikat itu. Gumiya menghela napas sejenak, _'Gadis ini terlalu polos,'_ pikirnya. Namun akhirnya sebuah senyum terlukis pada paras tampan malaikat itu.

"Tentu saja kalau cintamu sudah terkabul dan harapanmu sudah terpenuhi, aku akan bisa kembali ke khayangan." Ucapnya menenangkan, Gumi terperanjat.

'_Senyum lembut itu ... benar-benar senyum seorang malaikat, dan senyum itu membuatnya terlihat tampan.' _pikir Gumi, tak terasa olehnya, rona _pink_ kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya. Gumi dengan cepat menggeleng, _'Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Tentu saja dia tampan, dia kan malaikat! Mou!' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"_Yosh_, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang persoalan cintamu dan orang yang kau sukai, dengan begitu aku bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugasku." Tagih Gumiya cepat. Gumi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

'_Kutarik kembali semua pikiran baikku tentang dia, intinya ... dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan!'_ ucap Gumi dalam hati.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

"Oi, Gakupo! Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya Ted ketika melihat gelagat sahabatnya yang tidak wajar itu. Gakupo tersentak kaget ketika Ted tiba-tiba berbicara padanya.

'_Sial, sudah berapa kali aku melamun sejak Megumi-chan ditarik paksa oleh anak baru itu?'_ pikir Gakupo. Gakupo menggeleng sejenak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kepikiran sesuatu." Balas Gakupo, Ted mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Tentang murid baru itu?" tebak Ted. Dan hal itu membuat Gakupo sempat merasa jantungnya akan meloncat keluar saat Ted menebak dengan jitu. "Yah, wajar sih, dia mulai populer dikalangan perempuan. Kau pasti terganggu karena kiriman bekal makananmu akan berkurang kan?" lanjutnya.

Gakupo menepuk kepalanya geram, cukup geregetan dengan cara pikir temannya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, lagian kalau ada yang berduka karena aku kehilangan kiriman bekal makananku, itu pasti kau kan!" ucapnya.

Ted mulai melemparkan senyum bodohnya ke arah Gakupo, "Hehehe,"

"Jangan meng-hehehe-ku! _Kimochi_ _warui_!" semprot Gakupo, ia kemudian menghela napas. "Sudahlah, aku pergi." Lanjutnya,

Pemuda ungu tersebut kemudian melangkah keluar kelas diikuti oleh Ted yang setia mengekorinya.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

"Hee, jadi begitu..." tanggap Gumiya singkat setelah Gumi menceritakan panjang lebar tentang perasaannya.

"Aku bercerita sampai mulutku berbusa dan kau hanya memberi respon seperti itu?" Gumi menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Gumiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sejenak dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Habisnya seleramu aneh. Dia biasa-biasa saja, otaknya juga biasa-biasa saja, sikapnya aneh, gemulai kayak cewek, warna rambutnya norak,.. apa sih yang kamu lihat dari dia?" komentar Gumiya, kemudian diliriknya Gumi yang sekarang tengah terduduk lemas di sampingnya.

"Jahat sekali, padahal kau baru ke sini." Keluh Gumi, setiap komentar negatif Gumiya seakan menusuk batinnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan sedikit _background_ _check_, makanya aku bisa bilang begitu." Ucap Gumiya, Gumi kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih membuatku bercerita panjang lebar?" tanya Gumi kesal, Gumiya tersenyum miring.

"Sudahlah, sekarang saatnya aku menjelaskanmu apa yang akan kita lakukan. Sebut ini operasi 'membuatmu berani menyatakan cinta'!" seru Gumiya, Gumi melongo sesaat. "Jadi, aku akan menggunakan tiga bulu dari sayapku. Masing-masing memiliki arti sendiri-sendiri," jelas Gumiya, Gumi mengangguk mengerti.

"Artinya apa?" tanya Gumi polos, Gumiya menghela napas dan menyentil dahi Gumi, yang mendapatkan pekikan tertahan dari gadis hijau itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, kau harus menggunakan kesempatan yang kuberikan sebaik mungkin." Ucap Gumiya, Gumi yang masih menahan sakit di dahinya itupun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus," pujinya.

Gumiya lalu berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Gumi yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan heran dari gadis tersebut. "Kita harus segera menjalankan operasi ini." Ucapnya.

Gumi berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meraih uluran tangan itu. "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali sih?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu tidak berguna di sini." Jawab Gumiya cuek, Gumi merasakan dahinya berkedut. "Sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu kalau dia hanya akan memakan bekal darimu kan?" tanya Gumiya, Gumi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengikutinya kemarin." Jawab Gumi, Gumiya mengangguk.

"Sekarang sebagai permulaan, kau harus berani berbicara padanya tanpa terbata-bata." Perintah Gumiya, Gumi merasakan urat kemarahanya tiba-tiba putus satu.

"Kalau aku bisa berbicara dengan normal, pasti aku tidak akan mengharapkan bantuanmu!" sembur Gumi, Gumiya menaikan alisnya heran.

"Tuh, kau bisa berbicara padaku dengan lancar." Tunjuknya, Gumi menunduk malu menyadari hal tersebut. "Kalau begitu anggap saja dia aku," sarannya.

Gumi menatap Gumiya seakan Gumiya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, "Dia bukan kau dan kau bukan dia, aku tidak bisa menyamakan kalian." Ucap Gumi.

Gumiya menghela napas, "Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum itu bisakah kau memanggil namaku? Rasanya tidak sopan sekali ketika mendengarmu menyebutku dengan 'kau' atau 'kamu',"

Gumi kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil namaku. Aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan namamu." Ucap Gumiya, ia menghela napas sejenak dan menatap kedua mata hijau Gumi. "Gumi," panggilnya.

Tubuh Gumi serasa menegang, ia seperti terpaku di tempatnya tanpa bisa bergerak barang sesentipun. "Ke-kenapa harus langsung nama depan!?" serunya, kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Nama marga kita mirip, aku tidak mau disangka memanggil namaku sendiri." Ucap Gumiya. Gumi melongo lagi.

"Bukannya malah nama depan kita juga mirip?" ungkap Gumi, namun Gumiya seakan tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Banyak protes kau ini, cepat panggil namaku. Aku kan sudah memanggil namamu!" protesnya.

Gumi langsung gugup, ia membuka dan menutup mulutnya saat tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. "Ano, etto, um..."

Dan Gumiya masih setia menunggu di depannya dengan tatapan intens, Gumi menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha sekuat tenanga. "Hai, ... Gumiya-_kun_." Ucapnya.

Gumiya tersenyum lembut dan membalas, "Apa, Gumi?"

Gumi yang mendengar balasan Gumiya itupun dengan spontan mengangkat wajahnya ... yang kemudian berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Gumiya yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Wajah Gumi kembali memerah, dadanya kembali berdesir aneh.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

'_Brak!'_

Suara seperti benturan antara kedua benda keras itu hampir saja membuat kegaduhan di sepanjang lorong menuju atap, untung tidak banyak orang di sana. Karena itu keadaan masih tetap terkendali. Oh iya, dua benda keras yang dimaksud tadi adalah kepala Gakupo dan salah satu wadah bekal kiriman yang telah kosong karena isinya dimakan Ted. Benturan tersebut tentunya menimbulkan sumpah serapah dari Gakupo, karena walau begitu lemparan Ted sama sakitnya seperti _ignite_ _pass_ dari fandom tetangga.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, tidak tahu apa kalau di depanmu ada tembok beton? Kau mau benjol, hah?" tanya Ted kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa temannya itu terlampau aneh hari ini, apa mungkin kepindahan satu orang bisa berdampak segitu buruknya sama dia?

"Eh? Memangnya kita sudah sampai?" tanya Gakupo linglung ... dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ted seakan ingin menjedotkan kepala ungu itu ke dinding. Ia jadi menyesal menghentikannya tadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau jalan dengan benar." Nasehat Ted, Gakupo hanya mengangguk patuh.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju atap itu dengan cukup baik, namun saat berada di belokan, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan orang yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke arah mereka. Gakupo dengan refleks langsung menangkap orang yang jatuh tadi, secara dia yang jalan agak di depan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo, orang terjatuh tadi mencoba berdiri dengan benar dan membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang iris hijau yang indah. Gakupo dan Gumi sama-sama terpaku, jarak yang terlampau dekat dan kenyataan bahwa Ted melihat mereka pun seakan terlupakan.

Wajah Gumi segera memerah setelah terlepas dari jeratan mata ungu Gakupo, ia mengambil cukup jarak dan segera membungkuk. "Ma-maafkan aku, dan ... te-terima kasih," ucap Gumi.

"Nah, sudah kubilang hati-hati kan!" seru seseorang dari ujung tangga, yang ternyata adalah sosok hijau yang lain, Gumiya. Gumiya segera menuruni tangga menuju atap itu dengan cepat. "Ah, Kasane Ted-_san_ ... ya?" tanya Gumiya ketika melihat sosok berambut magenta itu.

Ted mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kantin? Aku masih belum hafal denah sekolah ini. Apalagi pemanduku sepertinya sudah lelah menemaniku berkeliling." Pinta Gumiya, Ted memandang murid baru itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

Gumiya dan Ted segera berjalan menuju kantin, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Gakupo dan Gumi yang masih mematung menatap mereka berjalan menjauh.

"A-anoo, a-apa Gakupo-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Gumi, Gakupo menoleh ke arah Gumi dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Gakupo, ia menatap Gumi yang menunduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "_Ano saa_... Megumi-_chan_ dan Nakajima-_san_ itu... memangnya ada hubungan apa?" tanya Gakupo pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" Gumi mendongak, menabrakkan iris _zamrud_-nya dengan _amethys_ Gakupo, tergambar jelas keheranan dari bola mata Gumi. Namun tatapan serius Gakupo membuyarkan semua keheranannya. "Aku dan Gumiya-_kun_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok," lanjut gadis hijau itu.

_Bingo!_

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Nakayama Megumi mampu berbicara dengan lantang dan lancar dihadapan seorang Kamui Gakupo.

Gakupo sedikit kaget dengan kalimat yag diucapkan Gumi, namun yang lebih mengejutkannya bukan hanya kalimat itu, tapi nada bicara Gumi yang teguh... seakan gadis itu menggunakan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Gakupo tersenyum tipis, "Begitu ya...?" tanggapnya. Gumi yang entah dengan keajaiban apa menyadari tingkah anehnya itu pun segera panik.

"A-ah, gomennasai, maksudku bukan—"

'_Kriiiiing!__'_

Dan bel masuk itu merusak semua suasana yang telah terbangun. Gumi sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Gakupo dan segera berlari ke kelas. Meninggalkan Gakupo yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" pertanyaan bernada datar yang keluar dari mulut Gumiya itu seakan menusuk jantung Gumi.

"Apa maksudmu!?" balas Gumi tidak terima, ia hampir saja melepar sepatunya jikalau dia tidak ingat bahwa sekarang ia masih ditengah jalan. Ya, kini Nakayama Gumi dan Nakajima Gumiya sedang berjalan bersama setelah pulang sekoah.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya, kenapa masih kau sia-siakan juga?" petanyaan mirip pernyataan Gumiya itu 100% menusuk bagi Gumi. Ekspresi gadis hijau itu kini bercapur antara menyesal, marah, jengkel, dan berbagai macam perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Maaf deh kalau gitu," ucap Gumi. Gumiya yang menyadari perubahan nada bicara Gumi itupun menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Gumi menunduk, menyebabkan sebelah alis Gumiya terangkat. Pada akhirnya pemuda hijau itupun menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, kita coba buat beberapa kesempatan agar kau bisa terbiasa berbicara dengannya. Setelah keberanianmu terkumpul, mungkin kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu." Ucap Gumiya.

"Eh?" Gumi terkesiap, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Gumiya.

"Yah, walaupun kupikir kita harus melakukannya secepat mungkin sih…" ucap Gumiya, diiringi dengan sebuah helaan napas berat yang membuat urat kemarahan Gumi putus lagi.

"_**Da-ka-ra**_… kenapa sih kau terburu-buru, Gumiya-_kun_!?" tanya Gumi penuh penekanan.

Langkah Gumiya terhenti sejenak, menyebabkan langkah kaki Gumi ikut terhenti. Namun detik kemudian Gumiya sudah kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. "…tidak apa-apa," balas Gumiya, Gumi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Akhirnya ia hanya mengikuti Gumiya dengan pasrah.

"Tunggu… Gumiya-_kun_…" panggil Gumi tiba-tiba, Gumiya berhenti sebentar dan melihat Gumi dengan tatapan heran. "Memangnya Gumiya-kun mau tidur di mana dengan penampilan manusia seperti itu?" tanya Gumi.

Gumiya mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Tentu saja di rumahmu, mau dimana lagi?" jawabnya enteng. Dan jawaban enteng Gumiya itu sekali lagi membuat Gumi melongo.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Minna-san o-genki desuka?~~ #digaplok**

**Uwaa, akhirnya chap ini keluar juga, sumpah kesibukan dunia nyata itu bener-bener ngga bisa cepet ditanganin ya… satu selese nambah lagi, mati satu tumbuh seribu dah… =3= #ngeluh-mulu-ni-anak**

**Oh iya, karena tahun depan saia mau hiatus, jadi cerita saia yang on going terpaksa on hold dulu yah~**

**Tapi kalau MKMLMD ini, karena udah hampir selese juga, cerita ini bakal saia koplitin sebelum pergantian taun…**

**So…**

**O-T-A-N-O-S-H-I-M-I-N-I~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 03: Masa Lalu Luka Terdalam

.

.

.

"Angin itu tak terlihat, tapi bisa dirasakan. Karena itulah, jangan mudah percaya pada matamu, tutuplah matamu dan rengkuhlah…maka kau akan merasakannya."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku"**

.

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Pairing(s): Gumiya x Gumi slight Gakupo x Gumi**

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Ejaan Yang Diragukan, alur cepet, kejanggalan-kejanggalan jika ada, diksi mepet, galau(?)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Chapter 0****3****: Masa Lalu ~****Luka Terdalam****~"**

.

.

.

_Gumi, ibu dan ayah mendapatkan hadiah tiket gratis liburan ke Okinawa selama dua minggu. Jaga rumah yang baik dan jadilah anak pintar ya. __Juga__, jaga kesehatanmu dan sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi sayang~_

_Ibu & Ayah_

_PS: Oh, jangan membawa laki-laki ke rumah kalau dia bukan calon suamimu ya~_

* * *

><p>Wajah Gumi langsung merah padam setelah membaca pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya di meja makan. Astaga, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Gumiya dengan santainya masuk dan bertingkah seperti rumah Gumi adalah rumahnya sendiri. Gumi akhirnya menghela napas pasrah, ia melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul enam sore.<p>

"Gumiya-_kun_, kau ingin makan malam apa?" tanya Gumi, Gumiya yang tengah dengan santainya duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi itupun mengecilkan _volume_ televisinya sebentar.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan kok!" balas Gumiya, Gumi kembali menghela napas. Tapi ia cukup mengerti kalau bertanya pada Gumiya lagi malah akan membuang waktunya sia-sia. Jadi ia segera membuka kulkas dan mengamati apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Uwah, ibu benar-benar baru belanja ya tadi? Semua bahan di kulkas lengkap sekali," gumamnya, akhirnya Gumi memutuskan untuk membuat tempura dan sup miso. Dengan keputusan itu, Gumi segera memakai celemeknya dan mulai memasak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Gumi menyelesaikan masakannya, ia segera menata meja makan sambil menunggu nasinya matang. "Gumiya-_kun_, sudah waktunya makan!" seru Gumi dari dapur, Gumiya yang mendengarnya pun langsung mematikan televisinya dan berjalan ke meja makan.

Melihat Gumiya sudah mendudukan diri di meja makan, Gumi menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan sendirinya. "Kau masak apa?" tanya Gumiya setelah ia sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Gumi yang baru saja mematikan _rice_ _cooker_ itu pun menatap Gumiya sebentar dan menjawab,

"Aku memasak tempura dan sup miso, itu yang paling cepat matang. Kukira Gumiya-_kun_ kelaparan, jadi aku membuat sesuatu yang bisa cepat kau makan."

Gumiya hanya ber-ooh-ria dan segera memakan nasi yang baru saja diambilkan Gumi, Gumi yang sedikit heran dengan perubahan Gumiya yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam itupun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, tapi ia memilih tidak ikut campur dan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di seberang Gumiya dan mulai memakan makanannya sendiri.

.

.

**~Gumi P****oint ****o****f ****V****iew~**

.

.

Haaaah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti orang ini…

Sekali waktu dia baik detik berikutnya dia sudah kembali menjadi seorang pemaksa yang menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya…

Aku melirik ke arah Gumiya-_kun_ yang sedang dengan tenang memakan tempuranya, kenapa dia diam saja ya? Apa masakanku tidak enak? Atau enak? Apa dia menikmatinya? Kenapa sih dia tidak berkomentar dulu!? _Mou_, aku sebal!

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sedikit, refleks karena kesal. Dengan cepat aku memakan nasiku dan menyumpitkan tepuraku dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa sih dia yang harus menjadi pengabul doaku? Apa tidak ada malaikat lain apa? Dan lagi, kenapa aku juga harus berharap pada hari itu dan detik itu? apa aku tidak bisa melakukannya lain kali? _Mou_, _atashi no baka_!

"Kalau kau makan cepat-cepat begitu kau akan tersedak, Gumi." Peringat Gumiya-_kun_ tiba-tiba.

_**Gumi...**_

Mendengar namaku dipanggil seperti itu membuat wajahku menghangat, dadaku berdegup tidak karuan dan aku seperti sesak napas. "Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..." Dan yah, pada akhirnya aku tersedak makananku sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan makan cepat-cepat kan, kau selalu tidak mau mendengarkanku sih," ucap Gumiya, dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku serta memberikanku segelas air. Aku langsung menyambar gelas air yang disodorkannya dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Haaah, akhirnya..." aku langsung menghela napas lega, syukurlah aku tidak mati tersedak. Tidak lucu kalau aku mati gara-gara tersedak kan? Nggak elit banget. "Ah, _arigatou_, Gumiya-_kun_." Ucapku, Gumiya-_kun_ hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan terima kasihku.

Gumiya-_kun_ segera kembali duduk di tempatnya dan menghabiskan makanannya, aku pun akhirnya memaklumi sikap diam Gumiya-_kun_ dan melanjutkan acara makanku sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Gochisousama_ _deshita_," salam kami berdua bebarengan, aku sedikit terkejut dengan timing kami yang begitu selaras, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Gumiya-_kun_ pun terkekeh pelan di seberang.

"Tumben kita pas," komentarnya, aku menghentikan tawaku sebentar dan mengangguk, pertanda aku setuju dengan komentarnya. "Kau boleh istirahat, biar aku yang membereskannya." Ucap Gumiya-_kun_, ia menumpuk piring-piring dan mangkok-mangkok kotor yang baru saja kami gunakan.

"Eh? Tidak usah," aku mencoba mencegahnya, namun Gumiya-_kun_ tidak mendengarkanku dan membawa kumpulan perkakas makan kotor itu ke tempat mencuci piring. Aku yang tidak punya kerjaan pun hanya menatap Gumiya-_kun_ menyelesaikan aksi cuci piringnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku dan Gumiya-_kun_ seperti pengantin baru saja ya? Aku memasakkan untuknya dan dia yang mencuci piringku, apalagi kami satu rumah berdua saja ... Astaga! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan Nakayama Megumi!? Apa kau gila, hah!?

Aku segera menghapus pemikiran tidak jelas itu dan beranjak dari posisiku, "Gumiya-_kun_, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Letaknya ada di lantai atas tepat di samping kiri tangga, aku mau ke kamarku dulu." Ucapku sebelum aku meninggalkan meja makan.

.

.

.

Segera setelah aku sampai di kamarku sendiri, aku segera membanting tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Aku meringkuk dan memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini... aku bertemu dengan malaikat–yang jika aku bilang pada siapapun mereka pasti menganggapku tidak waras, aku bisa berbicara lancar dengan Gakupo-kun, orangtuaku pergi berlibur tanpa memikirkan anak semata wayangnya, dan sekarang aku harus tinggal berdua dengan pemuda jelmaan malaikat yang menyebalkan itu.

_**Menyebalkan...**_

Apa memang Gumiya-_kun_ itu menyebalkan? Iya sih, dia itu pemaksa, mulutnya pedas, tak tahu perasaan orang, labil, suka terburu-buru, misterius... tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya? Ya, kuakui aku sebal tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya... apalagi, memangnya dia bisa kusebut menyebalkan? Dia melakukan semua itu untukku kan? Untuk kebaikanku kan? Lalu kenapa aku terus mengeluh?

Aku menghela napas, tidak mengerti dengan keadaanku sendiri. Selain itu, aku kan menyukai Gakupo-_kun_, tapi kenapa sekarang yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Gumiya-_kun_? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar jika di dekatnya? Kenapa aku merasa sesak napas saat ia menyebutkan namaku? Kenapa aku merasa wajahku memanas melihat senyumnya? Kenapa sekarang aku malah memikirkannya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkan Gakupo-_kun_ sama sekali?

Aku tersentak kaget menyadari bantal yang kupeluk sembari meringkuk terasa dingin, permukaannya telah ternodai titik-titik air yang berasal dari mataku. Kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang kutangisi? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku?

.

.

**~Gumi Point of View—END~**

.

.

Di sisi lain, Gumiya yang sedang berada di balik pintu kamar Gumi itupun terdiam, mendengar isakan halus Gumi membuatnya bergeming. Ia mendongak, di tengah kesunyian isakan Gumi memberi warna pedih pada batinnya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa pilu mendengar isakan Gumi.

Tiba-tiba cahaya hitam muncul dari jantung Gumiya, menyebabkan pekikan tertahan dari pemuda hijau. Gumiya memegangi dada kirinya, tempat cahaya hitam itu mucul, rasanya jantungnya sedang terikat rantai yang kian lama makin erat. Jantungnya seakan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Tak lama, cahaya hitam itu hilang, meninggalkan Gumiya dengan napas terengah-engah di depan kamar Gumi. Gumiya menghela napas panjang dan mencoba berdiri, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun agar Gumi tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bertumpu pada dinding yang ada di sebelahnya, Gumiya menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa pening dan jantugnya terasa sakit, ia terus mencoba menormalkan sistem pernapasannya dan dengan sempoyongan kembali ke kamar tamu–kamarnya sendiri di rumah Gumi.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Hari ini akan kubuat banyak kesempatan agar kau bisa mengobrol dengan Gakupo itu, kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya, Gumi." Peringat Gumiya, Gumi yang sedang memakan _omelet rice_-nya itu pun tersentak sedikit.

"Eh? Lagi? Dan juga, kenapa kau tidak meminta persetujuanku dulu Gumiya-_kun_!?" protes Gumi, sedangkan yang diprotes hanya terus berjalan sambil bersiul tanpa dosa. Gumi menggembungkan pipinya dan mempercepat langkahnya agar mendahului Gumiya. Gumiya pun hanya diam melihat Gumi berjalan cepat melewatinya, malah sebuah senyum melengkung di paras tampannya.

Saat sekeliling mereka mulai sepi, Gumiya mengeluarkan sebuah bulu dari kepalan tangannya. "_Saa_, tunjukkan padaku kalau kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya..." bisiknya kepada bulu di tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, bulu itu diselimuti cahaya putih dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Gumi berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, ia merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti sejenak tadi... tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin bukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh, _Baka_?" ucap Gumiya tak peduli saat ia melewati Gumi yang sedang membatu. Sebuah perampatan kemudian muncul di pelipis Gumi.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Tidak sopan!" protes Gumi, yang tentunya tidak diindahkan oleh pengguna marga Nakajima di depannya.

"Lebih baik kau berjalan agak cepat biar kita tidak terlambat," kata Gumiya masih tak acuh. Gumi menghela, entah sampai kapan ia akan bisa bertahan dengan makhluk hijau itu.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Oh, itu Gakupo." Ucap Gumiya datar, Gumi langsung jantungan mendengarnya. Ia dengan cepat menoleh dan menemukan Gakupo sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil membaca buku. "Uwah, aku kagum dia tidak tertabrak apapun dengan cara jalan seperti itu," puji Gumiya datar.

Gumi mendelik, "Daripada memujinya seperti itu bukannya lebih baik kau menghentikannya sebelum sesuatu terjadi padanya, Gumiya-_kun_!?" bentak Gumi, Gumiya menatap gadis bermanik klorofil itu datar.

"Kau yang akan melakukannya, kau akan berusaha bukan?" peringat Gumiya, sekujur tubuh Gumi langsung tegang mendengarnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"U-um, _ganbarimasu_..." semangatnya pelan, Gumiya langsung mendorong punggung Gumi agar gadis itu lebih dekat dengan Gakupo, oh tidak, Gumiya mendorongnya terlalu keras sampai Gumi menabrak punggung kepala terong itu.

"A-ano, _ohayou_ Gakupo-_kun_. Tumben ya kita ketemu di gerbang?" salam Gumi walaupun agak terpatah di awal, Gakupo segera memasukan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan membalas sapaan Gumi.

"_Ohayou_. Hmm, mungkin karena aku kepagian hari ini. Tumben juga nih, Megumi-_chan_ yang menyapaku duluan. Ada angin apa?" gurau Gakupo, wajah Gumi langsung memerah.

"Um, tidak... apa tidak boleh?" tanya Gumi malu-malu, Gakupo berkedip beberapa kali dan tertawa.

"Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak?" balas Gakupo, Gumi menyunggingkan senyum manisnya—

"_Arigatou_,"

—yang membuat Gakupo hampir saja mengeluarkan cairan hangat nan kental berwarna merah dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

Gumiya menyangga dagunya seraya melihat ke luar jendela. Sudah sepuluh menit dia duduk di bangku kelas dan seorang Nakayama Megumi belum juga mneunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Pemuda hijau itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangnnya ke pintu kelas ketika mendengar tawa halus Gumi, _'Ah, kelihatannya dia berhasil.'_ batinnya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya, namun entah mengapa ada pula sedikit perasaan kecewa di dadanya. Gumiya segera menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sepertinya terlalu lama di dunia manusia memang membuatnya dan otaknya agak gila.

Saat istirahat dimulai pun Gakupo sudah mulai bergerak untuk mengajak Gumi makan siang bersama, _'...oh, jadi kepala terong itu benar-benar menyukai Gumi ya? Yah, semuanya jadi mudah deh kalau gitu.'_ pikir Gumiya. Gumi pun menerima ajakan Gakupo, ah tentunya dengan mengajak Gumiya ikut serta. Alasannya sih karena ia jarang makan bersama cowok, apalagi Gakupo dan Ted adalah idola sekolah. Kalau dia tiba-tiba makan siang dengan mereka berdua sendirian pasti timbul gosip yang tidak-tidak. Padahal Gumiya tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Gumi karena dia masih berdebar-debar kalau di dekat Gakupo. Gumiya akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Gumi, walapun ia bilang hanya sekali ini saja. Dan tentunya Gumiya mendapatkan satu aura pembunuh entah darimana.

Hari-hari mulai berlanjut damai seperti biasa, Gumi sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Gakupo berada di sekitarnya. Gadis itupun sudah lancar berbicara di depan pemuda bermanik amethyIst itu. Kasane Ted pun sudah mulai bergerak, menodong Gakupo untuk menyatakan perasaannya, begitupula dengan Gumiya yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih kau masih berkata belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaanmu!? Apalagi yang kurang?" todong Gumiya Gumi hanya menunduk mendengarkan omelan Gumiya.

"_Gomennasai_," balasnya. Empat buah siku-siku pun muncul dengan indahnya di kepala Gumiya.

"_Gomennsai_? Sudah kubuat banyak kesempatan untukmu dan kau masih memberiku sebuah kata maaf!?" hardik Gumiya, "Oh ayolah, ini sudah lebih dari seminggu aku di sini. Apa kau ingin tidak membuat _progress_ apa-apa?" lanjutnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di _sofa_ ruang keluarga itu sambil memijit keningnya. Gumi menuduk semakin dalam.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup aku memarahimu. Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Gumiya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap lurus pada Gumi.

"Maafkan aku Gumiya-_kun_, aku tidak bermaksud menyia-nyiakan usahamu. Tapi aku..." Gumi terisak pelan. Ia menunduk semakin dalam. Gumiya melemaskan bahunya yang tegang sebentar dan mendekati Gumi yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf. Sudah jangan menangis, kau membuatku terlihat seperti iblis jahat kan sekarang," keluh pemuda itu, "Mau kubuatkan coklat panas? Mungkin itu bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik." tawarnya. Gumi mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Gumiya akhirnya menepuk pundak Gumi pelan dan berlalu ke dapur.

Tak lama, pemuda itu kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat panas berbusa. Ia memberikan satu cangkir untuk Gumi dan gadis itu terdiam mengamati isi cangkir di tangannya.

"Ini... coklat panas kan?" tanya Gumi, Gumiya mengangguk. "Bagaimana Gumiya-_kun_ membuatnya? Apalagi dengan busa ini? Memangnya Gumiya-_kun_ bisa memasak?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak sopan, err... yah, aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku punya beberapa resep minuman dari klienku yang dulu. Dia penggemar coklat dan sering membuatkanku yang seperti ini. Aku memasukan coklat batang dan sedikit gula lalu memblendernya," Jelas Gumiya, Gumi mengangguk mengerti. Gadis berambut hijau itu meniup sedikit permukaan cangkirnya agar tidak terlalu beruap dan mencoba satu tegukan.

"Eh? _Oishii_, aku tidak menyangka Gumiya-_kun_ pandai membuat minuman seperti ini." Puji Gumi, Gumiya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya pemuda itu, Gumi mengangguk semangat. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," lanjutnya.

Dan kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya jantung Gumi berdegup lebih kencang saat melihat senyuman Gumiya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita cukupkan sampai di sini dulu. Aku harap kau cepat siap Gumi, kau tahu bukan? Aku tidak bisa terus ada di sampingmu." Saran Gumiya setelah ia menghabiskan seluruh isi cangkirnya. Gumi kembali menunduk.

"_Nee_, kenapa Gumiya-_kun_ tidak bisa terus mendukungku? Kenapa Gumiya-_kun_ tidak bisa terus di sampingku?" tanya Gumi, Gumiya terbelalak. "Kau tahu, seminggu ini aku bisa berbicara pada Gakupo-_kun_ dengan lancar. Aku bisa berteman dengan Kasane-_san_, rasa gugupku berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai bisa mengemukakan pendapatku tanpa terbata, aku mulai bisa melakukan semua hal yang dulu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan berhasil kulakukan. Aku pikir itu semua karena Gumiya-_kun_ mendukungku, kau selalu mengawasiku dari jauh. Walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana dirimu, tapi aku tahu kalau kau pasti sedang mendukungku. Lalu bagaimana kalau kau sudah tidak ada di dekatku? Apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar seperti sekarang?"

Kini giliran Gumiya yang menunduk menutupi kedua manik _zamrud_-nya dengan poninya. "Gumi, kau bisa melakukannya senidiri. Walaupun jika aku tidak ada, kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya itu," nasehat Gumiya. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Gumi dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Percaya? Apa aku bisa?" gumam Gumi, ia merasakan air mata kembali terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, namun segera ia seka dengan cepat. "...aku harus percaya, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku bisa atau tidak, Gumiya-_kun_ sudah percaya bahwa aku akan berhasil kan? Lalu kenapa aku ragu? Kenapa aku gelisah sekarang? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gerutu Gumi. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir baik-baik. Mencari jawaban sebenarnya atas perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

'_Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang sekarang kurasakan? Aku menyukai Gakupo-kun kan? Lalu dengan semua bantuan Gumiya-kun ini, kenapa aku masih saja ragu? Aku juga sudah tidak pernah berdebar-debar saat dekat dengan Gakupo-kun, apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan saat ini? Apa aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Ataukah aku hanya ingin jadi temannya? Sebenarnya apa yang waktu itu kuminta pada Gumiya-kun? Aku meminta untuk bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Gakupo-kun bukan? Lalu sebenarnya perasaan apa yang ingin kusampaikan? Apa aku menyukainya sebagai seorang pria? Atau aku menyukainya sebagai seorang teman? Atau seorang kakak? Atau apa sebenarnya perasaanku selama ini hanyakah kekaguman? Atau ... sebenarnya perasaanku pada Gakupo-kun hanya khayalanku saja?'_ pikir Gumi, ia merasakan kepalanya pening. Ia bingung, namun ia harus memutuskannya.

"Gumiya-_kun_!" teriak Gumi, ia langsung melesat ke dapur dan menerjang gumiya yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam dan cangkir mereka berdua tadi. Gumiya yang kaget hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang baru saja ia lap, untungnya ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya walaupun kini Gumi tengah memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Gakupo-_kun_ besok!" ucap Gumi mantap.

Gakupo terbelalak kaget, "Apa katamu!?" ia mencoba berbalik namun Gumi memeluknya semakin erat, tidak membiarkan pemuda itu berbalik.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Gakupo-_kun_!" ulang Gumi, suaranya tidak bergetar seperti tadi. Jadi Gumiya menyimpulkan bahwa Gumi serius dan yakin akan perkataannya.

"_Jaa_, _ganbatte_..." dukung Gumiya, ia kembali mengelap cuciannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Gumi berkedip beberapa kali.

"Eh? Gumiya-_kun_ tidak menanyaiku apa-apa?" tanya Gumi, ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Gumiya. Gumiya menghela.

"Tadi aku bilang aku akan membiarkanmu mengambil keputusan sendiri bukan? Jadi kenapa sekarang aku harus menanyaimu macam-macam kalau kau sudah yakin?" balas Gumiya, ia meletakkan lap yang barusan ia pakai dan berbalik menghadap Gumi.

"_Nee_, Gumiya-_kun_... menurutmu cinta itu apa?" tanya Gumi, Gumiya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan dadakan itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" tanya balik Gumiya, Gumi menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawabnya. Gumiya meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau tanya pun percuma ... aku ini malaikat, aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta." Jawab Gumiya, Gumi ber-eeh-ria.

"Hee? Walaupun kau malaikat cinta?" tanya Gumi lagi, Gumiya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah menanyakan pada klienku sebelumnya seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta itu. dan juga mereka tidak pernah bertanya padaku. Sepanjang ingatanku hanya kau yang menanyakan hal konyol itu padaku, kau memang klien yang merepotkan ya..." jelas Gumiya, Gumi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Walaupun aku merepotkan kau masih tetap membantuku kan?" gerutunya, Gumiya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu karena kalau aku tidak membantumu, aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke khayangan." Jawab Gumiya simpel. Gumi mendengus kesal dan beranjak menjauhi Gumiya.

"_Mou_, baiklah. Terserah," balas Gumi, ia segera berlalu ke kamarnya meninggalkan Gumiya di dapur.

Gumiya tersenyu miris, "Kau bertanya padaku apa itu cinta? Konyol. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, karena malaikat tidak diciptakan mengenal rasa cinta ataupun benci... tapi selama aku membantu klienku dan aku disini terdampar di dekatmu, aku mengerti ... apa yang dimaksud klienku selama ini... bagaimana sulitnya mencintai seseorang yang bukan jangkauan kita. Seperti bumi dan langit, seperti punuk merindukan bulan. Yah... karena aku sekarang sedang merasakannya." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>HOT NEWS: NAKAYAMA MEGUMI DAN NAKAJIMA GUMIYA<em>

_Halo penduduk Sakura Gakuen~_

_Apa kabar?~_

_Ah, ini sih bukan waktunya untuk basa-basi, ada HOT NEWS!_

_Yup, seperti judulnya ini HOT news tentang Nakayama-san dan Nakajima-san, aih, ternyata mereka serumah loh~_

_Dan bukan itu aja, dirumah Nakayama-san ternyata sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, orang tuanya sedang liburan, jadi mereka berduaan saja di rumah?_

_Yep! Tepat! Mereka berduan, ini dia buktinya!_

_Aih, mereka udah ngapain aja ya? Dasar, memang Nakayama-san itu tipe penggoda ya, ckckck._

* * *

><p>"A-apa ini!?" guman Gakupo tidak percaya, sebuah selebaran besar bertuliskan berita itu tertempel hampir di seluruh mading sekolah. Mata ungu itu membulat, ia segera menyuruh klub mading mencopoti berita itu sebelum banyak yang melihatnya. Gakupo meremas kertas berita itu geram. <em>'Apakah berita ini benar? Apakah foto ini asli? Tapi, kenapa? Megumi-chan bukan gadis seperti itu!?'<em> pikir Gakupo. "Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung pada Megumi-_chan_."

.

.

.

"Megumi-_chan_!" panggil Gakupo, Gumi yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi pun tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Gakupo-_kun_! Syukurlah, kupikir kamu tidak akan datang." balasnya, Gakupo menggeleng.

"Bisa kita kesampingkan dulu hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Gakupo, Gumi sedikit terkejut, ia mengangguk ragu. "Apakah berita ini benar?" tanya Gakupo _to the point_.

Gumi membaca artikel berita itu dengan cermat dan kemudian matanya membelalak sempurna. "Kenapa...?"

"Apa ini benar Megumi-_chan_!?" bentak Gakupo, tubuh Gumi bergetar. Ia takut melihat tatapan Gakupo yang marah besar padanya. Air mata kembali menumpuk di pelupuk mata Gumi. "Jawab aku Megumi-_chan_!? Aku tidak percaya kau orang yang seperti itu, jadi tolong berikan aku bukti bahwa pendapatku tentangmu tidaklah salah!" nada suara Gakupo meninggi, ia mencengkram kedua bahu Gumi erat.

Gumi terpaku, mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka dan tertutup tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat, suaranya terkunci. Perlahan, air mata yang sedari tadi terkumpul mulai memperoleh jalannya menuruni pipi Gumi. Gadis itu segera menggeleng dan melepaskan diri, ia kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga ke luar sekolah. Dadanya sakit, walaupun cengkraman Gakupo juga terasa sakit, ia lebih merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Gumiya yang mengawasi tingkah mereka berdua dari atap pun memicingkan matanya ketika Gakupo mulai mencengkram bahu Gumi. Ia segera turun tangga dan pergi ke tempat Gumi dan Gakupo. Namun baru saja ia sampai di tempat tujuan, ia bersimpangan dengan Gumi. Air mata Gumi terbawa angin dan Gumiya memelototkan matanya terkejut. Ia ingin mengejar Gumi, tapi sepertinya tuan muda di sana lebih membutuhkan pukulan penenang pikiran dan ceramah darinya daripada Gumi.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA, BODOH!?" teriak Gumiya, ia melayangkan satu pukulan dan telak mengenai pipi kiri Gakupo. Gakupo terpental beberapa langkah dan memagangi pipinya yang memar.

"APA MAKSUDMU!?" teriak Gakupo tidak terima, ia mencoba berdiri dan membalas pukulan Gumiya. Namun Gumiya menghindarinya dengan cepat dan kembali melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

"KAU BODOH YA! DIA! GUMI SUDAH BERUSAHA MENGUMPULKAN SELURUH KEBERANIANNYA UNTUK HARI INI! DIA BERNIAT MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU! TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN!" teriak Gumiya lagi, ia terengah-engah akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan energinya. Gakupo membelalak.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu—"

"DAN SELAMAT ANDA TELAH MENGACAUKANNYA TUAN MUDA!" bentak Gumiya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak kecilmu itu, tapi asal kau tau saja. Aku memang tinggal di rumah Gumi untuk sementara, orangtua kami bersahabat, jadi aku dititipkan di sana. Orangtua Gumi sendiri kebetulan sedang liburan karena mendapat tiket gratis, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Sekarang dinginkan kepala panasmu itu dan cobalah berpikir dengan jernih!" jelas Gumiya.

Dan dengan itu pemuda berkepala seperti padang rumput itu meninggalkan pemuda ungu. Dia segera mencari Gumi yang sekarang mungkin tengah meringkuk di kamarnya.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Gumiya, ia menyodorkan segelas coklat panas kepada Gumi yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Eh? Gumiya-_kun_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gumi kaget, ia langsung terduduk dan mundur sampai menempel di dinding kamarnya. Gumiya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Gumi. "AH! Maaf! Maaf! Sekarang Gumiya-_kun_ pasti mau protes padaku kan? Karena aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku!? Maaf! Sekarang... Gumiya-_kun_ jadi tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan..." lanjut Gumi. Gumiya menghela.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," ucap Gumiya, Gumi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gumiya yang sedang dengan tenang menyesap coklat panasnya.

Tatapan Gumi berubah menjadi sendu, "_Nee_, Gumiya-_kun_... khayangan itu seperti apa? Apa aku juga bisa ke sana?" tanya Gumi dengan suara agak lemah. Gumiya membelalak kaget.

"Hei, hentikan omongan bodohmu itu–!" tapi sebelum Gumiya sempat menceramahinya, Gumi kembli memotong ucapan Gumiya.

"Aku ingin mencoba ke sana, bisa tidak ya? Pasti enak di sana, tidak perlu merasakan kesedihan seperti ini. Pasti tempatnya juga indah ya..." puji Gumi, ia meraih bantalnya dan memeluk bantal itu erat.

Gumiya yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah aku Gumi itupun menaiki kasur Gumi dan menarik gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya. "Kubilang hentikan, omonganmu itu kan Gumi? Apa kau mau bunuh diri hanya karena masalah ini? Kau masih punya banyak waktu," nasehat Gumiya, air mata Gumi kembali mengalir.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat... selalu seperti ini pada akhirnya, selau saja aku yang jadi bahan olokan mereka, selalu saja aku yang ditindas. Aku sudah lelah Gumiya-_kun_, aku lelah..." isak Gumi, Gumiya merasakan jantungnya seperti tersayat, rasanya pedih melihat Gumi seperti ini.

Gumiya akhirnya membenamkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Gumi, "Kau tahu Gumi, ada satu cara lagi agar aku bisa kembali ke khayangan..." ungkap Gumiya. Gumi mendongak, menatap wajah Gumiya yang sudah melonggarkan pelukannnya. "Jika kau ikut denganku, maka aku juga bisa kembali ke khayangan." Lanjutnya. Gumi tersentak kaget, Gumiya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Gumi dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Jadi... apa kau mau ikut denganku, Gumi?" tanyanya.

Gumi menatap uluran tangan Gumiya itu dalam diam, isi pikirannya sedang saling tumpang tindih, perasaannya bergejolak tidak karuan... _'Apa aku ingin ikut bersama Gumiya-kun?'_ batin Gumi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia sudah akan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil uluran tangan Gumiya. Namun suara _handphone_-nya yang berdering mengurungkan niatnya itu. Gumi segera berranjak dari kasurnya dan mengangkat _handphone_-nya yang terletak di meja belajar.

"Lama sekali, dasar bodoh..." gumam Gumiya, ia tersenyum lemah. Miris tepatnya, ia merasa aneh dan tifak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Maaf menelponmu malam-malam, begini... apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang? Aku berada di sekitar kompleks rumahmu, tapi aku tidak tahu yang mana rumahmu... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Gakupo dari seberang telepon, Gumi langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia segera menoleh ke arah Gumiya yang memberinya senyuman dukungan.

"Un, aku akan ke sana. Un, baiklah." Respon Gumi. Gumi menoleh sekali lagi pada Gumiya yang masih memberikan senyuman yang sama. "_Ano ne_, Gakupo-_kun_..."

"Apa?" tanya Gakupo, Gumi menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku... aku menyukai Gakupo-_kun_," ucap Gumi.

'_SRET!'_

Sayap putih Gumiya kembali muncul. Gumiya menatap Gumi yang baru saja menyelesaikan teleponnya itu dengan senyum lemah. "Kenapa kau kaget?" tanyanya.

Gumi menggeleng pelan, "Apa kau sudah mau pergi Gumiya-_kun_?" tanya Gumi, ia merasa ada lubang besar di hatinya.

Gumiya tersenyum kecil, "Tugasku sudah selesai, kau juga harus bertemu dengan Gakupo kan? Kau tau, selama ini yang kau butuhkan hanyalah satu hal... kalau kau bisa mencapainya, artinya tugasku sudah selesai..." ucapnya, Gumi memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Gumiya mengeluarkan bulu terakhir yang ia bawa dan melemparkan bulu itu ke arah Gumi, "Sebuah keberanian. Sudah sana cepat pergi," ucapnya lagi.

Gumi merasakan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya lagi, namun ia segera mengangguk dan bersiap untuk keluar dan Gumiya membuka jendela kamar Gumi lebar-lebar. "_Nee_, Gumi... ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelum aku pergi." Ucap Gumiya, Gumi meghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap Gumiya penasaran.

Gumiya langsung berlari ke arah Gumi dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kiri gadis itu. "Aku sepertinya sudah mengalami apa yang namanya cinta itu... dan aku... jatuh cinta padamu," ungkap Gumiya. Ia tersenyum lemah. "_Sayonara_..." dan dengan itu Gumiya mengepakkan sayapnya.

Gumi kembali bimbang, ada sebuah lubang di hatinya. Ia merasa kepergian Gumiya malah lebih banyak menrenggut sesuatu daripada menggapai sesuatu. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti... namun ia merasa hidupnya agak hampa.

'_Ah, aku masih harus menemui Gakupo-kun, aku harus cepat.'_ Pikir Gumi, ia segera berlari keluar rumah dan menyusuri jalan kecilnya. Saat di persimpangan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang melaju... dan sebuah kejadian berdarah kembali terjadi. Gumi menutup matanya, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Begitu ia membuka mata, Gumi sudah tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Gumi langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan ... bercak darah.

"Kenapa?" pekiknya tertahan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membulat dan pupilnya mengecil. Gumi segera berusaha berdiri, ia dengan cepat menghampiri korban yang tergeletak. "Kenapa kau masih di sini Gumiya-_kun_!?" teriak Gumi.

Ia segera meletakkan kepala Gumiya di pangkuannya, air mata kembali mengalir dari manik klorofilnya.

Kelopak mata Gumiya bergetar, menampilkan manik klorofil yang setara dengan milik Gumi. "Ah, Gumi. Kenapa kau masih di sini?" ucap Gumiya, walaupun terpatah-patah. Gumi menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri yang kenapa masih di sini Gumiya-_kun_, apalagi kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Dan kenapa sayapmu hilang lagi?" omel Gumi, ia menunduk dan meremas rambut Gumiya. Gumiya tertawa lemah.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali, aku malaikat yang sudah cacat Gumi. Dan dari awal memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghilang," jelas Gumiya, "_Hora_, lihat..." Gumiya menunjukkan tangan kanan berlumuran darah miliknya yang mulai menghilang.

Gumi membelalak, air matanya mulai turun dengan deras. Ia tidak peduli sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau matanya akan kering. Ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan menangis... aku sudah bilang kalau wajah menangismu itu jelek kan? Kau tidak boleh menangis..." ucap Gumiya, ia berniat mengusap air mata Gumi namun rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang jantungnya kembali membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"GUMIYA-_KUN_!" teriak Gumi, Gumiya kembali tersenyum lemah. Gumi mgenggeleng dan memeluk kepala Gumiya erat.

"Aku ada permintaan Gumi, bolehkah aku menciummu? Aku tau ciuman pertamamu seharusnya untuk orang yang kau sukai, tapi ini permintaan terakhirku... bisakah kau mengabulkannya?" tanya Gumiya, Gumi segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengambil jarak.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya," ucap Gumi mantap, ia masih berlinangan air mata namun kilatan keseriusan dalam matanya sudah tak tergoyahkan.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Gumiya, ia segera berusaha mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa mencapai bibir Gumi, namun Gumi dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Gumiya. Merasakan lembut bibir pemuda itu yang terasa manis dan getir karena bercampur dengan darah. Gumi tidak melepasan bibirnya, begitupula dengan Gumiya. Mereka merasa seperti dunia hanya milik berdua.

'_PYASH!'_ dan kemudian Gumiya hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti hati Gumi yang terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Gumi meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berteriak pilu. Rasa sakit di dadanya terlalu rumit untuk diungkapkan, bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Arti bulu pertama adalah 'Permulaan'_

_._

_Arti bulu kedua adalah 'Berusaha keras'_

_._

_._

_Dan arti bulu ketiga adalah sebuah 'Keberanian'_

_._

_Ketiga hal itu adalah hal dasar dalam berusaha menyatakan perasaan, jika kau sudah memiliki ketiganya pasti kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya._

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**YAY! Chapter terakhir dari masa lalu udah beres~**

**Yup, gomen ne ngga bisa ngasi lebih detailnya, detailnya silahkan reader imajinasiin sendiri ya~ #**dor

**Btw, Marry Christmas~**

**Padahal sebenernya saia mau apdet kemarin, kan kemarin christmas eve... =_=  
>Kan kalo di anime-anime, christmas eve itu malem berdua-duaan~ jadi biar yang jombo baca cerita saia aja~ #<strong>woy**  
><strong>

**Sayang aja di sini bukan di anime... TAT ***pundung*** #**plak

**Ah udah ah, nanti malah bahas macem-macem...**

**Pokoknya minna-san, stay tune terus baca MKMLMD ya! Tinggal satu chapter lagi kok! .w. #**plok

**Selamat menikmati libur panjang dan Otanoshimi ni~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>


	5. Last Chapter: Masa Depan

.

.

.

"Berdoalah. Berharaplah. Karena doamulah yang menghubungkan kalian. Karena harapanmulah yang akan membawanya bersamamu. Terus berdoalah. Berharaplah. Maka Tuhan akan mendengarnya, Dia kan mengabulkannya..."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"**Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku"**

.

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Pairing(s): Gumiya x Gumi slight Gakupo x Gumi**

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), Ejaan Yang Diragukan, alur cepet, kejanggalan-kejanggalan jika ada, diksi mepet, galau(?)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Last Chapter: Masa Depan ~Diriku dan Dirimu~"**

.

.

.

Gumi sedang mengamati penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia kini memakai sebuah gaun _chiffon_ berwarna oranye lembut dengan renda berwarna oranye cerah di bagian dada serta pinggangnya. Rambut hijaunya digulung menjadi sebuah _bun_ modis dan dihias dengan hiasan rambut mutiara putih sama seperti kalung dan antingnya. Gumi membenarkan posisi poninya sedikit dan tersenyum pada dirinya di cermin. Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Gumi menyelesaikan acara berdandannya dengan menyapukan lipstik tipis berwarna _pink_ dan juga _blush-on_.

Setelah selesai, wanita itu mengarahkan manik klorofilnya untuk melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya. Matanya membelalak sedikit. "Ehh? Sudah jam segini!?" paniknya, Gumi segera turun ke bawah dan memakai sepatu _high-heels_ berwarna _silver_-nya tentunya tidak lupa membawa barang-barang yang diperlukannya. Hari ini dia menjadi _bridesmaid_ dalam pernikahan Rin, tentunya ia tidak mau mengacaukan pesta sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Ah, Rin-_chan_, maaf aku agak telat." Ucap Gumi saat ia membuka pintu ruang ganti Rin. Gadis _greennette_ itu terpaku sesaat, takjub melihat sahabat mungilnya dalam balutan gaun pengantin. "Rin-_chan_, kau cantik sekali..." puji Gumi setengah sadar.

Wajah Rin memerah, "_Mou_, Gumi-_chan_... aku belum pakai _make-up_, Miku-_chan_ sedang pergi entah kemana, jadi tidak mungkin aku sudah terlihat cantik." Ucap Rin. Gumi tertawa pelan.

"Oh ayolah Rin-_chan_, sedikit pujian tidak akan membunuhmu. Sini kuberi _make-up_," tanggap Gumi, ia segera mendudukkan Rin di hadapannya dan mulai memoles gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ itu dengan _make-up_ tipis.

"_Ne_, Gumi-_chan_..." panggil Rin tiba-tiba saat Gumi sedang memoles kelopak mata Rin dengan _eyeshadow_.

"Apa?" tanggap Gumi, Rin terdiam sejenak. Tepat setelah Gumi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Rin langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Gumi serius.

"Apa Gumi-_chan_ benar-benar tidak mau mencari pasangan hidup?" tanya Rin, tangan Gumi yang sedang mencari pensil alis di kotak peralatan dandan itu terhenti sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Namun detik berikutnya, Gumi mengeluarkan sebuah pensil alis dari kotak itu dan mulai menggambar alis Rin.

"Kurasa kita sudah membahasnya kan, Rin-_chan_? Aku belum ingin," jawab Gumi, ia mengerti kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu. tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan masalah kehidupan percintaannya dulu.

"Tapi tentunya banyak pria yang sudah melakukan pendekatan denganmu kan? Dokter di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja, teman-teman kuliahmu dulu, bahkan teman-teman SMA kita saat reunian kemarin mulai mendekatimu bukan? Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak ingin kau terkurung dalam masa lalu terus Gumi-_chan_," ungkap Rin, Gumi menghentikan pergerakan tangannya sejenak dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan serta senyuman sendu.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya merasa belum bisa. Aku hanya merasa dia masih menungguku... ah bukan, memang sebenarnya aku yang menunggunya... tapi aku merasakannya Rin... seperti kau dan Len-_san_. Aku tahu kalau Gumiya-_kun_ ada, dia sedang mencariku... karenanya kau masih menunggu Rin, aku masih mencari kebenaran..." jelas Gumi, Rin menunduk.

"Maafkan aku," ucap gadis bermanik lautan itu. Nada menyesal jelas nampak dari kilatan suaranya. Gumi tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat kepala Rin agar tatapan mereka lurus bertemu.

"Rin-_chan_ tidak salah apa-apa, kau benar... memang seharusnya aku melupakan semua penantianku... tapi kumohon beri aku waktu, setidaknya sampai aku siap untuk membuka hatiku lagi." Ucap Gumi, ia kemudian menepuk kedua pundak Rin riang dan tersenyum lebar. "_Saa_, ini bukan waktunya depresi. Ingat, ini hari bahagiamu, kau harus bahagia dan bangga..." lanjutnya. Rin menatap wajah Gumi sebentar, namun melihat senyuman penuh dukungan keyakinan itu Rin jadi ikut tersenyum.

Rin mengangguk dan membalas, "Un, Gumi-_chan_ benar."

"Nah selesai," ucap Gumi ketika ia sudah selesai menyapukan _blush-on_ pada pipi putih Rin. Tepat saat seseorang berambut emas panjang membuka pintu ruang ganti Rin.

"Ah, Neru-_chan_, _ohisashiburi_..." salam Gumi ketika ia melihat Akita Neru, tunangan dari adik kesayangan mantan musuh bebuyutannya itu masuk ke ruang ganti Rin. Neru mengangguk sopan pada Gumi.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Gumi-_san_... maafkan aku mengganggu obrolan kalian, tapi acaranya akan segera dimulai jadi Rin-_san_ dimohon segera ke altar." ucap Neru, Gumi dan Rin mengangguk mengerti. Neru dan Gumi segera menuntun Rin menuju altar yang di depan pintunya ternyata sudah menunggu Ayah Rin.

.

.

.

"Haaah, akhirnya acaranya selesai juga~" Gumi merenggangkan kedua tanganya dan memijat bahunya pelan, sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Memang acara pernikahan seperti ini pasti membuat badannya sakit semua, apalagi dengan semua persiapan, ikrar, sampai _after_ _party_-nya. Gumi menghela, ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan nyaman.

"Pasangan hidup ya...?" gumam Gumi pelan, ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Rin beberapa saat lalu. Gumi memutar badannya dan meraih laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, ia membuka laci tersebut dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna putih bersih. "_Ne_, Gumiya-_kun_... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" bisik Gumi, ia meletakkan amplop itu di dadanya dan meringkuk.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Ah, Nakayama-_san_..." panggil Haku, salah satu rekan kerja Gumi, Gumi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Haku dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gumi, cukup heran melihat Haku yang berkeliaran ke sana kemari dengan wajah panik, padahal seharusnya sekarang ia tengah mengecek keadaan psien di ruangnnya masing-masing.

"_Anoo_, apa kau bisa bertukar _shift_ denganku? Kau dapat _shift_ malam kan? Aku harus melihat keadaan nenekku di rumah sakit dekat rumah kami... aku khawatir," tanya–pinta lebih tepatnya–Haku pada Gumi, Gumi berkedip beberapa kali.

'_Oh, itu sebabnya dia mondar-mandir dengan panik sedari tadi... yah, baiklah, lagian dia juga sudah menggantikanku dengan baik selama aku meminta cuti dua hari saat reuni dan pernikahannya Rin.'_ Pikir Gumi. Gadis hijau itu kemudian mengelus kepala perak Haku pelan, "Baiklah, aku akan menggantikanmu, kau tidak perlu menggantikanku juga tak apa. Nenekmu lebih membutuhkanmu," ucap Gumi, senyum cerah terlukis di paras cantiknya.

Haku mengangguk cepat dan segera berlalu setelah selesai mengucapkan terima kasih. Gumi tersenyum maklum dan segera ke ruang kepala perawat untuk mengetahui apa saja tugas Haku hari ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, ini kamar terakhir ya?" gumam Gumi, ia segera mengecek nomor kamar yang tertera di pintu ruangan dengan yang ada di kertas pemeriksaan di pelukannya. "...209, Kaai Yuki." Ulangnya. Setelah memastikan ruangannya benar, perawat muda itu segera membuka pintu ruang rawat inap.

"Ah, perawatnya beda..." gumam gadis kecil berambut hitam kuncir dua yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas kasur. Wajahnya tertekuk sedih setelah melihat Gumi masuk. Gumi tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf ya, perawat yang seharusnya memeriksa keadaanmu sedang cuti, bersabarlah ya. Sekarang biarkan aku memeriksamu sebentar ya?" ucap Gumi, ia tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. tapi gadis itu malah cemberut.

"Yuki tidak mau. Tidak butuh diperiksa perawat lain, tidak mau. Yuki mau diperiksa Haku-_san_." Ucapnya, Gumi menghela. Memang kadang-kadang beberapa pasien pasti ada yang bermasalah seperti ini, apalagi anak kecil.

Gumi tersenyum lembut, "Yuki-_chan_, ya? Ara, nanti kalau Yuki-_chan_ tidak mau diperiksa, Haku-_san_ pasti dalam masalah. Yuki-_chan_ tidak ingin Haku-_san_ sedih kan?" Yuki melihat Gumi bingung.

"_Hora_, kalau Yuki-_chan_ tidak mau diperiksa orangtua Yuki-_chan_ pasti sedih, Haku-_san_ juga pasti bingung. Yuki-_chan_ ingin hal itu terjadi?" tanya Gumi, Yuki menunduk. Air mata gadis kecil itu mulai merembes dan membasahi pipinya. Gumi kaget.

"Yuki ... tidak punya orangtua, dari kecil Yuki selalu dipindahkan dari rumah sakit satu ke rumah sakit yang lain. Cuma Haku-_san_ yang mau berteman sama Yuki di sini." Jelas Yuki pelan, ia menunduk dan air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan. Gumi sedikit panik melihatnya.

"J-_Jaa_, kalau begitu biar aku yang menggantikan Haku-_san_ sementara ini ya?" ucap Gumi cepat, Yuki melihat ke arah Gumi dengan air mata yang masih turun membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi Yuki tidak kenal," balas Yuki, Gumi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap air mata Yuki.

"Ah, kelupaan. Namaku Nakayama Megumi, panggil saja Gumi-_san_, senang berkenalan denganmu Yuki-_chan_," salam Gumi, Yuki menghapus air matanya dan mengamati Gumi.

"Gumi-_san_ bukan orang jahat kan?" dan muncul satu pertanyaan aneh lagi. Gumi mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum maklum.

"Gumi-_san_ bukan orang jahat kok, Gumi-_san_ sama seperti Haku-_san_, kami di sini untuk membuat Yuki lebih baik." Ucap Gumi, mata Yuki berbinar-binar dibuatnya.

"_Jaa_, seperti pahlawan dalam buku bergambar? Mereka selalu membantu semua orang dan membuat semua orang lebih baik!?" seru Yuki, Gumi dengan terpaksa mengangguk.

"Jadi sudah mau diperiksa sama Gumi-_san_ ini?" tanya gadis _greennette_ itu, Yuki mengangguk cepat dan segera berbaring, sedangkan Gumi hanya bisa menghela dan tersenyum maklum sekali lagi.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Maaf ya sampai melibatkanmu untuk mengurus Kaai-_san_ seminggu ini, padahal kau bukan perawat ruangan. Habisnya selain Haku cuma kau yang akrab dengannya, dia bahkan hampir melemparkan pisau buahnya pada perawat yang lain karena tidak mau diperiksa." Ucap ibu kepala perawat yang cukup berumur itu kepada Gumi, Gumi hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi wanita paruh baya itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini sudah merupakan kewajiban saya, saya sudah berjanji pada Haku untuk menggantikannya." Ucap Gumi, wanita itu melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah waktunya saya melihat keadaan Yuki lagi, dokter mengatakan Yuki boleh keluar hari ini, sekedar berjemur matahari. Jadi saya permisi, ibu kepala." Pamit Gumi, ibu kepala perawat itu tertawa dan mengangguk mengijinkan.

Setelah Gumi menutup pintu ruangan kepala perawat itu, wanita paruh baya tersebut terkejut sendiri ketika mengingat satu hal, "_Ara, ara_, kenapa aku lupa hal yang seharusnya kubicarakan denganya ya? Astaga, mungkin umur sudah mulai memengaruhi ingatanku." Gumamnya, ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, "... yah, dia pasti sudah bertemu denganya juga kan? Percuma juga,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Yuki-_chan_? Rasanya enak kan berjemur di bawah matahari, hari ini cuacanya bagus loh! Beruntung sekali dokter mengijinkanmu keluar karena keadaanmu membaik," ucap Gumi, Yuki mengangguk pelan di atas kursi rodanya. Tangan gadis kecil itu menengadah, sebuah kelopak sakura pun jatuh di telapak tangan Yuki. Gumi yang menyadari tingkah aneh Yuki itupun mengubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok di sebelah gadis kecil itu. "Ada apa? Apa kau sedang sedih?" tanya Gumi.

Yuki yang mendengar pertanyaan Gumi hanya menggeleng, ia menjepit kelopak sakura yang ada di tangannya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya lalu menunjukkan kelopak tersebut pada Gumi. "Sakura ... indah ya, Gumi-_san_?" tanya Yuki, Gumi berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Yuki selalu penasaran, kenapa orangtua Yuki memberi nama Yuki, _'Yuki'_ yang berarti 'salju'. Padahal sakura lebih indah, berwarna, dan orang akan merasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan saat melihatnya. Tidak seperti salju yang dingin, monoton, biasa-biasa saja, dan orang cuma akan cemberut ketika melihat salju." Ucap Yuki.

Gumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, namun ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yuki. "Setiap orangtua memberi nama anaknnya dengan banyak pertimbangan, Yuki-_chan_ tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Mungkin bagi mereka momen paling indah di hidup mereka berhubungan dengan salju, atau mungkin karena Yuki-_chan_ lahir pada saat turun salju?" balas Gumi, Yuki cemberut mendengarnya.

"Tapi Yuki kan lahir tujuh Agustus, tidak mungkin turun salju." Jawab Yuki, Gumi berkedip beberapa kali.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Maaf Gumi-_san_ tidak tahu," ucap Gumi, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan tertawa garing. "Atau mungkin orangtua Yuki-_chan_ ingin Yuki-_chan_ tumbuh seperti salju, putih bersih, murni, dan mulia." Lanjut Gumi, Yuki pun hanya menatap wanita muda itu dengan heran.

"Kau tahu, saat salju turun itu indah loh. Mereka memberikan rasa tenang pada hati, membuat semua yang dijatuhinya tertutup dan menjadi putih bersih yang tidak kalah indah untuk dilihat. Selain itu salju juga banyak diinginkan orang saat natal, salju yang turun bercampur dengan gemerlapan lampu natal itu indah loh. Lain kali Gumi-_san_ akan membawa Yuki-_chan_ ke tempat paling bagus dimana kita bisa melihat gemerlapan lampu paling indah, oke?" jelas Gumi, mata Yuki langsung berbinar.

"Janji?" tanya Yuki, ia menyodorkan kelingking kecilnya ke arah Gumi yang disambut dengan kaitan kelingking Gumi padanya.

"Janji. Kalau begitu Yuki-_chan_ harus terus berusaha supaya cepat sembuh ya," ucap Gumi, Yuki mengangguk antusias.

"Ah, perawatnya Yuki ... Nakayama Megumi-_san_, bukan?" suara seorang pria yang serasa dikenal Gumi itu memotong percakapan singkat pasien perawat tersebut. Gumi membelalakkan matanya sedikit, namun segera berusaha agar raut wajahnya tetap terlihat biasa. Yuki yang juga mendengar suara tersebut langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan tertawa riang.

"Gumiya-_san_! _Ohisashiburi_!" seru Yuki, ia melonjak-lonjak kecil saking senangnya. Mendengar nama itu disebut, Gumi langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan jantungnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga...

Rambut hijau itu, badan tegap itu, tangan itu, kaki itu, bahkan manik klorofil yang meyamai miliknya itu... orang di depannya sekarang hampir 100% seperti Gumiya yang ada dalam ingatannya. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda, senyum dan mata pria di depannya terasa hampa. Tidak memiliki semangat, kosong, tidak bersinar ... sangat jauh berbeda dari Gumiya dalam ingatannya.

"Gumi-_san_... Gumi-_san_!" panggil Yuki, ia mengibas-ibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Gumi untuk membuat wanita itu kembali ke kenyataan.

"_Anoo_, kalau boleh tahu ... anda siapa?" tanya Gumi, orang tersebut tertawa pelan. Ah, tawanya juga terasa kosong ... dan hal itu menyebabkan Gumi merasa ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang tengah menyayat perasaannya.

"Dia wali Yuki, Gumiya-_san_! Katanya dia saudara jauuuuuuh Yuki! Tapi dia baik kok sama Yuki, Yuki suka sekali sama Gumiya-_san_!" ucap Yuki, pria itu kemudian mendekati Yuki dan mengelus kepala anak itu pelan.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Nakajima Gumiya, senang berkenalan dengan anda Nakayama-_san_. Saya wali Yuki, sebenarnya saya sudah mengatakan kalau saya akan datang menjenguk, tapi sepertinya ibu kepala lupa menyampaikannya pada anda." Salam pria yang mengaku namanya Gumiya tersebut.

Gumi memaksakan senyumnya, ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. _'Bahkan nama dan cara bicaranya sama persis.'_ batin Gumi. "Salam kenal juga Nakajima-_san_, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi. Nama saya Nakayama Megumi, saya perawat pengganti yang merawat Yuki. Dan yah, sayang sekali saya tidak mendengar apapun dari ibu kepala tentang anda jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Gumiya menggeleng dan tertawa, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf, anak ini pasti sangat merepotkan anda kan?" ucap Gumiya, ia mengacak rambut Yuki gemas, yang tentunya menuai protes dari gadis kecil itu. Gumi tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

'_Klek,' _suara pintu kamar Yuki yang ditutup oleh Gumi, ia baru saja menidurkan Yuki.

"Nakayama-_san_ pandai bernyanyi ya," puji seseorang tepat saat Gumi menutup pintu kamar Yuki, dan hal itu membuat Gumi jantungan, hampir saja ia melonjak saking kagetnya.

"Ah, Nakajima-_san_. Anda mengejutkan saya. Selain itu, anda tahu menguping itu tindakan tidak baik bukan?" Gumi memutar bola matanya kesal, ia memang selalu menyanyi untuk menidurkan Yuki. Dia selalu bawel kalau cuma dipaksa untuk tidur.

"_Gomen_, habisnya saat saya akan berpamitan, saya mendengar ada suara orang bernyanyi. Saking indahnya jadi sulit rasanya untuk masuk." Ucap Gumiya, Gumi menghela napas membiarkan tingkah pria yang baru saja ditemuinya ini.

"Kalau sekarang anda ingin berpamitan dengan Yuki sudah terlambat, dia sudah tertidur pulas." Ucap Gumi. Gumiya tersenyum, dan yang membuat Gumi kaget adalah itu bukanlah seyuman hampa seperti yang dilihatnya tadi melainkan senyuman bersinar, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menafsirkannya dengan baik tapi satu hal yang ia tahu... senyuman itu mirip seperti senyuman Gumiya yang dia tahu.

"Kalau begitu saya akan berpamitan dengan anda saja," balasnya, Gumi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ah, dan juga ini untuk anda. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Nakayama-_san_." Lanjut pria itu. Ia menaruh sebuah amplop pada telapak tangan Gumi dan berlalu begitu saja. Gumi hanya menatap kepergian Gumiya dan amplop di tangannya bergantian.

Dan detik berikutnya tulisan tangan pada amplop itu membuat wanita berambut layaknya daun di musim panas itu membelalak—

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menemukannya?" tanya Rin _to the point_, kini Rin dan Gumi tengah melakukan ritual makan siang mereka di sebuah _café_ dekat rumah sakit tempat Gumi bekerja.

Gumi memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menyeruput _vegetable shake_-nya sedikit, "Aku awalnya tidak yakin, tapi surat yang diberikannya membuatku yakin. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melupakanku." Balas Gumi lesu, Rin yang tengah memakan _waffle_-nya itupun menatap Gumi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya bukan? Kenangan itu bisa dibuat lagi Gumi-_chan_, memang dia mungkin menjadi orang yang berbeda tapi aku yakin perasaannya padamu tidak akan berubah, buktinya dia membuat surat untukmu bukan?" ucap Rin, Gumi menghela.

"Itu sudah lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, setelahnya dia bahkan tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit lagi." Ucap Gumi, "Saat aku bertanya pada Yuki-_chan_ dia cuma bilang, _'Sudah biasa kok, Gumiya-san __memang __sering pergi keluar kota atau negeri untuk bekerja, tapi saat pulang Gumiya-san pasti selalu mengunjungi Yuki.'_ begitu," lanjutnya.

"Hee~" Rin menatap Gumi _intens_, senyum menggoda sudah terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Jadi Gumi-_chan_ kangen ya~" goda wanita berambut pirang itu.

Wajah Gumi langsung memerah, "Apa–!"

"Ayolah, Gumi-_chan_. Akui saja. Kita sudah bukan remaja labil lagi yang tidak mengerti perasaan kita sendiri," potong Rin, terselip nada canda bercampur nakal di sana.

"Tapi kalau digoda seperti itu sudah sewajarnya kita merasa aneh, kan? Ini bukan soal umur atau kedewasaan, Rin-_chan_..." cemberut Gumi, Rin tertawa. Setidaknya wanita bermarga 'Kagamine' itu sudah tahu bahwa sahabat hijaunya ini sudah lebih dari kata baik.

"Oke, oke, tapi kalau dia tidak ingat padamu bagaimana dia menulis surat itu dan menemukanmu?" tanya Rin, Gumi terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau tidak salah dia menulis, _'Aku tahu aku akan hilang ingatan, jadi tolong jangan membahas apapun di depan aku yang sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.'_ gitu. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau dia sendiri sudah tahu kalau dia kan hilang ingatan tapi dia tidak menjelaskan sebabnya padaku." Jelas Gumi, jempolnya ia taruh di dagu yang menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa kau ingin aku menanyakan hal itu pada Len? Kau tahu kan, dia juga seperti Gumiya-_kun_ itu dulu. Mungkin saja dia mengetahui sesuatu..." tawar Rin, Gumi berpikir sejenak. Namun gadis hijau itu menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, dia pasti suatu saat akan memberitahuku sendiri." Ucap Gumi, Rin tersenyum simpul. Ia meminum _orange float_-nya hingga tersisa setengah dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Gumi-_chan_ ... waktu itu ... kenapa kau mau menunggu Gumiya-_kun_?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba, Gumi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum pertanyaan Rin sukses terproses dalam otaknya.

"Aku pernah cerita kalau aku selalu menulis keseharianku dalam sebuah kertas dan mengamplopinya kan?" tanya Gumi, Rin mengangguk. "Lalu saat kau mengatakan kau menyerahkan undangan itu, semua surat yang kukumpulkan hilang ... berganti dengan sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan _'Dear: Gumi'_ dan di dalam amplop itu ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan _'Tunggu aku.'_ begitu." Lanjutnya.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu Gumiya-_kun_?"

Gumi tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada yang memanggilku '_Gumi'_ tanpa _suffix_ kecuali Gumiya-_kun_ dan Miku, juga karena aku tahu itu adalah tulisan tangan Gumiya-_kun_, makanya aku memercayai surat itu." Rin mengagguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dan karena dia sudah muncul di hadapanku juga mau bagaimana? Apa aku harus memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat _baseball_ atau apa aku harus menyuntiknya dengan suntikan super besar agar dia bisa mengingatku? Tentu saja tidak mungkin kan? Haaa, aku merasa depresi lagi..." keluh Gumi, ia melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya di sana.

Rin melihat sahabatnya dan tersenyum maklum, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang Gumi yang menampakkan seseorang berambut hijau. Rin mengangguk sedikit dan kembali melihat Gumi yang masih menutup matanya dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. "_Maa_, Gumi-_chan_ bilang sendiri kalau kenangan bisa dibuat lagi kan? Makanya sekarang bergeraklah dan buatlah, kenapa kau malah di sini sekarang?" gurau Rin.

"Kalau aku tahu cara mengajaknya sudah kulakukan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu," keluh Gumi, ia menatap Rin dengan tatapan kesal. Rin tersenyum tertahan, berusaha tidak tertawa keras.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajakmu duluan?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Gumi, Gumi yang menyadari suara siapa itu pun langsung berdiri tegak dan menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

"N-N-Na-Na-Na... ahem, Nakajma-_san_? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Gumi panik ketika menyadari sosok Nakajima Gumiya sedari tadi ada di belakangnya. Semburat pink langsung mewarnai pipinya, tapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimkan aura pembunuh andalannya pada Rin.

Gumiya tersenyum lembut dan meraih tangan Gumi, "Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat." Ucap pria itu, ia segera menarik tangan Gumi. "_Ano_, Nona Pirang, aku pinjam sahabatmu ya!" salam Gumiya pada Rin sebelum mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu cafe. Rin hanya tersenyum maklum, dalam hatinya ... ia sangat bersyukur sekarang.

.

.

.

~xXx~

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Gumiya selesai menyeret Gumi mengelilingi seluruh kota. Gumi yang sudah mulai merasa kelelahan itupun menghela napas dan melihat ke arah pria yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi Nakajima-_san_? Hari sudah mulai malam, saya besok masih harus masuk kerja. Tidak bisa membolos seperti sekarang," ucap Gumi, Gumiya tertawa sebentar mendengar ucapan Gumi.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi sampai kok. Dan juga, aku sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tidak masuk tadi, kalau perlu besok juga kau tidak usah masuk juga tidak apa-apa." Balas Gumiya, Gumi menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. "Ah, dan juga sudah kubilang jangan bertingkah sesopan itu padaku bukan?" lanjut Gumiya.

Sekali lagi, Gumi mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah mari hentikan semua tata krama ini." Ucap Gumi, ia menatap Gumiya kesal. "Jadi apa maksudmu dengan aku boleh saja tidak masuk besok, hah? Banyak pasien juga yang memerlukan jasaku, rumah sakit itu juga bukan milikku, aku punya atasan dan pasti akan kena marah jika ketahuan membolos, aku tidak bisa seenakku sendiri tahu!" sembur Gumi. Gumiya sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan Gumi, hampir saja ia kehilangan konsentrasinya menyetir.

"Aku bilang kau boleh berhenti bersikap sopan padaku, tapi aku tidak bilang kau boleh marah-marah di dalam mobilku kan... **Gumi**?" tanggap Gumiya, ia masih tidak menatap Gumi secara langsung, tapi ia berusaha melihat ekspresi gadis dengan surai padang rumput itu melalui kaca mobilnya.

Gumi terdiam, matanya membelalak kaget. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil nama depanku?" tanya Gumi terputus-putus, ia masih berusaha menrmalkan detakan jantungnya dan mungkin rona merah di pipinya.

Gumiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menghentikan tataa krama merepotkan itu kan?"

Gumi terdiam, "... Y-Yah, memang sih... tapi kan–" "Sampai!" Gumiya segera menyela apapun itu yang mau diucapkan oleh Gumi dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah lahan luas. Gumiya segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergerak untuk membukakan pintu untuk Gumi.

"Ah, sebelum itu, kau pakai ini dulu ya." Kata Gumiya, pria bersurai senada dengan Gumi itu segera menutup mata Gumi dengan sebuah kain, yang tentunya langsung mendapatkan makian dan protesan keras dari si gadis. "Percayalah padaku, tenang saja." Ucap Gumiya menenangkan. Setelah beberapa saat, Gumi akhirnya terdiam dan menurut. Gumiya menggenggam kedua tangan Gumi dan menuntun wanita itu menyusuri setapak demi setapak jalan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Gumiya mulai melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan ke belakang Gumi. "Sudah siap? Aku buka ikatannya ya, tapi jangan membuka matamu dulu." Gumi mengangguk.

Gumiya dengan cepat melepaskan kain yang menjadi penutup mata Gumi dan menghitung dari satu sampai tiga. Saat hitungan ketiga, Gumi diperbolehkan oleh Gumiya untuk membuka matanya... dan kini, pemandangan di depan mata Gumi saat ini tengah membuatnya melongo takjub setengah mati.

Gumiya membawanya ke daerah bukit yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura yang kini seolah tampak berpendar lembut karena tertimpa cahaya bulan dan gemerlap kota yang agak jauh namun masih terlihat cantik. Gumi _speechless_, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang, matanya terus saja melihat sekeliling, memahat setiap detail keindahan yang dilihatnya dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gumiya setelah beberapa fase hening berlalu di antara mereka. Gumi yang masih terkagum-kagum pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya masih tidak bisa berkedip dan kilatan-kilatan kebahagiaan pun masih berkilauan indah dalam bola mata _zamrud_ Gumi.

Keheningan pun sejenak menghampiri mereka lagi, sebelum akhirnya Gumi tersadar dari kekagumannya dan menoleh ke arah Gumiya. "_Anoo_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawaku kemari dan menunjukkanku pemandangan seindah ini?" tanya Gumi, Gumiya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin melihat pemandangan ini bersamamu, memangnya kenapa lagi?" balas Gumiya santai. Dada Gumi kembali bergemuruh, desiran-desiran aneh mulai kembali menghantuinya, wajahnya pun tak mau kalah menunjukkan semburat-semburat yang terasa panas.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ki-kita baru bertemu dan–" "Kau tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam, anggap saja ini hanya sekedar jalan-jalan." Potong Gumiya cepat, laki-laki itu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan meraup bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ada hal yang perlu kusampaikan..." ucap Gumiya, ia menatap kepalan tangannya dengan sendu. Gumi yang melihat gelagat aneh Gumiya mulai merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Gumi, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gumiya. Namun bukannya menjawab, Gumiya malah asyik memandangi sakura dalam genggamannya sebelum membuka telapak tangannya dan membiarkan kelopak-kelopak itu terbawa angin.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari awal...?" pinta Gumiya, ia berbalik dan menatap Gumi yang masih beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan serius. Gumi terpaku di tempatnya mendengar ucapan–tepatnya permintaan–Gumiya.

"Mulai dari awal...?" Gumi mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. Gumi memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap kedua manik mata Gumi, hijau berbenturan dengan hijau yang identik.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu kalau aku mengalami amnesia karena tertidur terlalu lama... aku tahu bahwa amnesiaku ini tidak normal, kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, menghabiskan waktu denganmu, bersamamu, dan aku juga merasa bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu..." penjelasan Gumiya itu jelas membuat jantung Gumi berdetak dengan ganas, rona merah kembali menyarangi pipi Gumi. Gumi merasa seperti melayang—

.

.

.

.

.

"... namun itu **dulu**."

.

.

.

.

—Dan detik berikutnya, Gumi merasa terhempas dari langit ketujuh menuju neraka keempatbelas.

"A-ah, iya... aku tahu kau mengalami amnesia... maaf," Gumi menunduk, dadanya terasa perih, sayatan-sayatan benda tajam dan tusukan-tusukan jarum tajam sangat terasa dalam dadanya. "Ka-kalau kau ingin memulai hidupmu kembali... siakan, aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu... itu terserah kau... tapi kalau kau minta... aku akan keluar dari lingkaran hidupmu yang baru."

Gumiya membulatkan matanya ketika ucapan penuh keberatan hati itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Gumi, ia masih menatap dengan diam sosok Gumi yang tengah membelakanginya. Pundak gadis itu sedikit bergetar, ia seperti sedang memangku beban berat di kedua bahu kecil itu. Gumiya menghela napas, bukanlah ini maksudnya. Tapi ternyata satu perkataan itu memiliki arti ambigu, dimana presepsinya dan presepsi Gumi tentang kata-kata tadi menjadi berbeda.

Gumiya memantapkan langkahnya dan merengkuh pundak Gumi, memeluk gadis hijau itu dari belakang. Gumiya bisa merasakan bahu Gumi menegang, bukan hanya bahunya tapi seluruh tubuhnya membatu.

"Sepertinya kau salah memahami perkataanku, Gumi." Ucap Gumiya, tubuh Gumi melemas perlahan. Melihat Gumi yang mulai tenang, Gumiya melanjutkan, "Aku tidak bilang me-_restart_ semuanya. Aku hanya ingin kita memulai dari awal... berkenalan, bukan tiba-tiba menjadi saling tidak kenal dan dipertemukan oleh takdir. Sumpah, itu terlalu romansa sekali dan itu bukan aku sekali kelihatannya."

Gumi tanpa sadar memegang tangan Gumiya yang melingkari lehernya. "Sebenarnya maksudmu apa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau ingin mengulang semuanya?" tanya Gumi. Gumiya mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Gumi, menyesap aroma gadis itu.

"Aku hanya bilang aku ingin memulai dari awal. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit, aku mempunyai perasaan kalau kau mengenal aku yang dulu. Buktinya ada surat yang kutulis dan tertuju padamu. Aku punya perasaan kuat padamu, entah itu perasaan apa awalnya aku tidak mengerti... namun akhirnya aku tahu bahwa yang kurasakan adalah... cinta." Ucap Gumiya, Gumi memejamkan matanya menikmati momen singkat itu.

Senyum mulai merayapi bibir tipis Gumi, "Kalau kau ingin memulai dari awal, bukannya hal seperti ini tidak normal dilakukan oleh orang yang baru kenal?"

"Kita belum mulai kan? Tidak apa-apa dong," kilah Gumiya, sedangkan Gumi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Sudahlah, tadi kurasa kau yang ingin sekali mengulang pertemuanmu denganku. Sekarang kenapa kau sendiri yang mengulurnya?" gurau Gumi, Gumiya mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Gumi dan melepaskan pelukannya. Gumi sejenak merasa hampa dan dingin, udara malam mulai terasa menusuk kulit tipisnya.

"Kau benar..." ucap Gumiya serius. Mendengar nada yang digunakan Gumiya, Gumi dengan cepat menghela napas dan berbalik, menatap bola mata sebening kristal milik Gumiya.

"Sekali lagi, perkenalkan namaku Nakajima Gumiya... kau bisa memanggilku Gumiya. Senang bertemu denganmu... kau siapa?" ucap Gumiya, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Gumi tersenyum lembut, ia meraih uluran tangan Gumiya, melakukan aksi jabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Gumiya-_san_. Namaku Nakayama Gumi, panggil saja aku Gumi. Aku perawat pengganti yang bertugas merawat Yuki." Balas Gumi, ia tersenyum ke arah Gumiya.

.

.

.

Lama...

.

.

.

Gumiya menjabat tangan Gumi sangat lama, yang tentunya membuat gadis hijau itu heran. "Gumiya-_san_?"

Tanpa bersuara, Gumiya menarik tangan Gumi yang dijabatnya dan menjatuhkan perempuan itu ke pelukannya. "Ternyata tidak bisa, walaupun kau ingin me-_restart_ pertemuanku denganmu... aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya, padahal aku hanya ingin membuatmu melihatku, melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin kau tidak menganggapku sebagai aku yang dulu, yang sekarang telah menjadi orang yang tidak aku kenal."

Gumi membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun mendengar penjelasan Gumiya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras. Gumi membalas pelukan Gumiya dan menepuk punggung Gumiya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merasa seperti itu, maafkan aku."

Gumiya menggeleng, "Aku yang bodoh karena tidak meminta langsung padamu,"

"Ya, itu benar." Tanggap Gumi, Gumiya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gumi. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kau seharusnya langsung mengatakan hal itu padaku. Memang aku awalnya tidak bisa menganggapmu dan '_Gumiya'_ yang kukenal ternyata adalah orang yang berbeda. Tapi kau tahu? Seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku merindukanmu. Bukan sebagai '_Gumiya'_ yang kukenal, tapi sebagai Nakajima Gumiya."

Gumiya melonggarkan pelukannya sebentar dan menatap Gumi yang sedang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. "Apa ucapanmu itu sungguhan?"

"Kalau aku tidak serius kenapa aku mengatakannya dari awal?" balas Gumi, ia kemudian memeluk Gumiya erat dan menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang Gumiya.

Gumiya mengusap kepala Gumi pelan, senyum bersinar kembali terpatri di wajahnya. "Jadi bolehkah aku menciumu sekarang?"

Gumi langsung menarik dirinya menjauh dari Gumiya, "Dasar mesum, kita kan belum secara resmi memiliki ikatan apapun!" sembur Gumi, ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Gumiya tertawa, ia semakin gemas melihat Gumi yang terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Itu karena kau terlalu menggemaskan, lagipula kita sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing kan? Butuh apa lagi?" balas Gumiya, ia segera menyumbat apapun kalimat protesan yang akan meluncur dari mulut Gumi dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Gumi.

Gumi yang sudah menyerah dan larut dalam ciuman lembut Gumiya itu pun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Gumiya dan membalas ciuman pria itu.

"Lagipula sudah kuputuskan kau akan menikah denganku, cepat atau lambat. Jadi tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti pacaran atau PDKT," ucap Gumiya, ia memberikan kecupan singkat di hidung Gumi. "Dan juga, mulai sekarang kau itu milikku,"

"Dasar seenaknya saja," olok Gumi, namun ia tertawa kecil. Gumiya kembali tersenyum dan meraih dagu Gumi, menariknya untuk memulai ciuman yang selanjutnya menjadi lumatan ganas.

"Walaupun begitu kau suka kan?" canda Gumiya, setelah mereka selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Wajah Gumi pun memerah dengan instan, namun tidak melakukan pembalasan apa-apa, ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**YAY! Chapter terakhir beres~**

**Seeep, gomen ne karena molor banget dari jadwal seharusnya, yang iro-iro terjadi deh, -' #**dor

**Btw, Akemashite Omedettou minna-san~**

**Walopun telat, #**plak

**Hayooo, apa nih resolusinya buat tahun baru?~ mumpung masih januari, .w.)/**

**Oke, dengan begini cerita MKMLMD ini dinyatakan COMPLETE!  
>Minna-san, omedetou! Arigatou udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir~<strong>

**Tepuk tangan dulu dong! \(^w^)/**

**Yosh, dengan begini saia bisa hiatus dengan tenang~ #**woy

**Jadi minna-san, sampai jumpa di cerita saia yang lainnya dan dengan begini saia nyatakan juga kalau cerita saia yang lain bakal kena hiatus, =w=**

**Hontou ni gomennasai,...**

**Yosh, pokoknya yang sabar ya minna-san, matta ne!~**

**Masa Kini, Masa Lalu, dan Masa Depanku–END © Chiao-chan**

**16 Januari 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>


End file.
